Love is a Lesson
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: Sesshomaru Takahashi always gets what he wants. But when a comment from a friend pushes him to find a relationship, can he overcome his own attitude enough to charm a spitfire of a girl into being his? It won't be easy that's for sure...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Never fear my lovelies. To Marry a Prince is still going. I should have an update for it tomorrow or the next day. Here's this to tide you over.

Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi was annoyed to say the least. She had just come back to the apartment she shared with her friends after a long visit with her mother for the winter holidays. All she wanted was to unpack and settle on the couch with an oversized mug of hot cocoa.

The unpacking had gone smoothly. Her mother actually enjoyed doing her daughter's laundry and sending her back to school with bags stuffed with goodies for her and her friends. So all Kagome had to do was remove things from her duffel bag and put them away.

It was the second part of her plan that wasn't going like she wanted it to. Her hot chocolate was on the stove warming, but the couch was occupied by a large snoring hanyou.

The young woman put her hands on her hips and surveyed her friend. His limbs were sprawled every which way and his mouth was open. His silvery white hair looked as it hadn't been washed, or combed, in days. Plus he smelled like old socks and left over beer.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, trying to wake him. "Wake up you idiotic dog!" There was no response. The girl narrowed her eyes and reached out towards the fuzzy white dog ears perched atop Inuyasha's head. Before her she could get within an inch of them, clawed fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist.

"Don't even try it." the hanyou murmured.

Kagome jerked her arm back, and Inuyasha let her. "Then get up. I don't want the smell to sink into the upholstery."

Inuyasha sat up and grimaced. He had the mother of all headaches and Kagome was right, he did smell pretty bad. "So you're back are you? How was Christmas?"

"Apparently not as exciting as yours." Kagome said as she headed towards the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

The hanyou shook his head. "How'm I supposed to know? I ain't the parent around here."

"Yeah but you need one." the girl muttered and grabbed her beverage off the stove before it burned. "Did you go home at all?"

"Nope. Wasn't worth it. My bastard of an older brother is starting some new job on Monday so he's all anybody can talk about. Not that that's a change."

Kagome chuckled. She had known Inuyasha since she was four years old. They had grown up in the same neighborhood and went to the same school. When the hanyou was thirteen, his mother died of a terminal illness and he was forced to go live with his father and older half brother.

Their friendship survived the move and when they discovered that they were going to the same college, they made plans to live together. Inuyasha was gruff and reluctant to show emotion, but Kagome was his favorite person in the world and he would die to protect her.

"So I've got an idea." Kagome remarked coming back into the room. "You go take a long shower and I'll make lunch, brush your hair once it's clean, and give you the gifts Mama sent."

"Done."

It wasn't hard to make food for Inuyasha. He was basically addicted to instant noodles and chips. It took her less than ten minutes to get that set out on the coffee table and retrieve the gifts her mother had sent back with her. When she came back into the living room, another of her roommates had arrived.

Shippo, the kitsune, had just come in the door and was shaking snow out of his red hair. "Kagome!" he shouted and ran to hug her. "When did you get back?"

"Just a little while ago."

Shippo eyed the food and the newly vacated couch. "And you got Inuyasha up. It's so good to have you home."

Kagome giggled. "Good to be wanted. You wouldn't know where Miroku is would you?"

"Right here, my dear Kagome." a male voice responded.

Both of them turned around and smiled at the dark haired young man coming through the front door. "It's really coming down out there. I'm glad you arrived before the worst of it set of in."

The girl moved to hug him. "How were your holidays, Miroku?"

"Quite enjoyable, thank you. Though it is extraordinarily good to be back." He slipped his hands lower, heading for one of his favorite parts of Kagome.

"Hey you lecher! What have I told you about puttin' your hands on Kagome?" Inuyasha was done with his shower and standing in the doorway glowering at his friend.

"He doesn't mean anything by it." Kagome protested. "That's just how he is. You know that."

"Yeah well…he'd better learn to stop it or I'll see to it that his hands end up in a jar somewhere."

"Okay okay, that's enough." The young woman detangled herself from Miroku's arms. "There's food on the table and Mama sent gifts for you all. So in some belated holiday spirit, can't we all just get along?"

"Hear hear." Miroku chimed in.

Shippo grinned at him and bounced over to the couch. "Presents!" he chirped.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

If there was one thing Sesshomaru Takahashi hated, it was public transportation. He would have taken the family limo to the college where he would be working as a professor, but his father wisely pointed out that the streets would be clogged with students moving back into the dorms after the winter holidays.

It seemed that he was not the only one with this idea, because the train was extremely crowded. Sesshomaru had been lucky enough to get a seat, but he was still being jostled and the smell was making him nauseous. He scowled at the older woman who was staring at him with lust in her eyes. The need to kill something was overwhelming.

Finally he reached his stop and hurried off. It was a five minute walk from the train station to his apartment. He had moved in weeks ago, but had been at home for the holidays. His parents were extremely proud of him for landing the professor job, and they were especially pleased that he would be teaching at the same college his younger half brother attended.

Sesshomaru was not so keen on that part. He was not a fan of his brother, but the college was the most prestigious in the area and would allow him to do the research he needed for the book he was writing on feudal Japan.

As if sensing his reluctance to accept their offer, the school was going to pay him more than any one else in the history department which they were making them the head of.

All the youkai had asked was that no one alert his brother of his position. With any luck the boy would have no interest in history and their paths would never have to cross.

With a grateful sigh, Sesshomaru let himself into the extravagant building and took the elevator up to the penthouse where he lived. Before he could even get to his door, the demon sensed his unwelcome visitor.

When he opened the door, he saw the young man. "Do I even want to ask why you are in my home?" Sesshomaru queried.

Startling green eyes snapped open. "Well it was either me or Kagura so I believed this to be the best option."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed. "Kagura was here." it wasn't a question. Now that he was thinking past his irritation, he could smell her foul stench in the hall and coming from the elevator.

Yes she had been there, and she had been anticipating something that he would die before he gave her. She had been trying to get him to go out with her for years and it didn't help that her family was friends with his.

Sesshomaru looked back at his friend. At first glance the young man was a human, about 19 years old. But to an accomplished gaze, he was a centuries old fox youkai in disguise and someone Sesshomaru had known for a very long time.

"You are thinking very hard." the kitsune said with a hint of a smile. "Hopefully not about doing something that will land you in prison and shame your family."

At that very moment, Sesshomaru _was_ imagining the demoness' head on a pike. He would not allow the redhead the satisfaction of knowing that though. "If you insist on being here, you may as well make yourself useful, Kurama."

The so named smiled outright. "That is being done as we speak." he motioned to the vines that led from him to the rest of the apartment. He cast a sidelong glance at his friend. "You are truly horrible at unpacking. Plants are more skilled at it than you."

Sesshomaru waved that away. "I have never had a need to be good at such mundane tasks. That is why my father has maids."

"Yes, but you no longer live with your father, Sesshomaru."

"Then I shall have you do all my house work since you enjoy being here so much."

Kurama shook his head. "I am afraid that I do have better things to occupy my time." He closed his eyes and concentrated. Sesshomaru watched as all the plants the redhead had sent out came rushing back to him. Kurama caressed each one as it became one with his youki. Finally he opened his eyes and prepared to leave. "You might consider getting a girlfriend. Then she could move in and take care of you, since you are so bad at taking care of yourself."

Before Sesshomaru could respond, the kitsune was gone. Of course that wasn't the first time someone had suggested that he needed female companionship. His father made that argument at least once a week. But the youkai had never seriously thought about it. His career was more important.

Now here he was, twenty-six years old and the head of the history department at one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Surely that was an accomplishment that merited a break to enjoy himself. The only trouble was, Sesshomaru did not know how to do that exactly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Laughter rang out through the apartment as Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha told stories about their holidays. The place was as cozy as a four bedroom apartment can be on a January evening, and everyone was in good spirits. Even the hanyou kept his gruffness on an affectionate level.

They all sprawled on the couch, limbs tangled and draped over each other as the evening grew into night. Finally Shippo yawned. "I'm for bed." he said pushing Kagome's leg and Miroku's arm out of his way. "I've gotta go to main campus and get my schedule for Monday tomorrow."

"What classes are you taking?" Miroku wanted to know.

Shippo scratched his head. "I'm still getting my Gen Ed requirements done." he said. "So like Human Bio and Theories of Religion. What about you?"

"Philosophy in the Ancient World, Advanced Calculus, Modern Buddhism." Miroku rattled off. "Oh and I'm TA'ing your Religion class."

"Sweet!" Shippo cheered. "Easy A for me."

Miroku shook his head. "And what about you, fair Kagome? What classes shall be graced with your presence this semester?"

Kagome giggled. "Let's see. I've got Bio 2 and Advanced Fiction Writing. I'm taking that archery class and a pottery class, and Myths and Legends of Feudal Japan."

The room was silent and everyone turned to stare at Inuyasha. He scowled. "Like I care about classes. We all know I'm only here because my father paid for the new library." He sighed when his friends kept staring. "Fine. I'm signed up for Kayaking, Rowing, Rock Climbing-"

"Are you planning to learn _anything_ in your four years here, Inuyasha?" Miroku interrupted.

Inuyasha shrugged. "The old man made me sign up for Studies of Weaponry and that history class Kags is in. Probably couldn't have gotten in on my own, but the school needed new computers and so did I."

That explained the shiny new Dell laptop that sat on the hanyou's desk. "Any idea why he asked you to sign up for those classes in particular?" Kagome inquired.

"He said it would be entertaining. Plus that weapon one did sound kinda cool."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Ah. I love that new story smell. This one popped into my head the other day when I was mapping out a chapter of To Marry a Prince. I've hit a creative wellspring so expect updates of both stories! Please let me know what you think of this as well!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm so not getting paid for this. Plus nothing and no one from Inuyasha is mine. If it were, Sesshomaru would not wear so many clothes. ^__^

Chapter 2

Before anyone really knew it, Monday morning and the first day of the new semester was upon them. All four of the roommates had classes at 9:00 so they were up far earlier than they would have liked to have been.

Living together for the past couple of years had taught them certain things about each other. Like the fact that Miroku was the only one who was in a reasonably good mood in the morning. That led him to be put in charge of breakfast. Kagome would be the most cheerful at the end of the day, no matter what, so she made dinner. Shippo was quick with his hands, so he did dishes and swept up. Inuyasha was…well he was pretty freaking strong so he took out the trash and moved heavy stuff. It was an arrangement that suited them all fine.

At seven thirty in the morning, Kagome extracted herself from her pile of blankets and shut off her alarm. Looking out her window, she could see that it had finally stopped snowing sometime in the night and the ground was covered with a thick layer of fluffy white powder. Which would have been wonderful if she didn't have to walk six blocks in it to get to her first class.

After a quick shower, Kagome made her way to the kitchen where Miroku was scrambling eggs and whistling. "Good morning." he said and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

The girl flapped her hand at him in a simultaneous greeting and dismissal. The young man grinned, slid eggs onto a plate for her, and passed her a mug of hot cocoa. "Bless you." Kagome said and took her food back into her room so she could eat and dress at the same time.

Minutes later, Shippo, and then a grumbling, cursing Inuyasha were heard getting up and heading to the bathroom. When 8:20 rolled around they all congregated in the living room to walk to campus together.

It wasn't a long walk, but it was cold, so there was not much conversation until they reached main campus. "I'll be home by 7." Miroku informed them and hurried off to the math building.

"Same here." Shippo put in before disappearing, literally.

"I hate it when he does that." Inuyasha grouched.

"Plus you hate the first of the term." Kagome consulted her schedule. "I've got my bio class in ten, you gonna be okay?"

"Keh." the hanyou snorted. "Ain't I always?" his assurance did nothing and he sighed. "I'm fine, Kagome. I'll see you in an hour for this history crap."

The young woman shook her head and headed toward the science building. Even though she was a creative soul, there was something about the natural sciences that called to her. She found the right lab and slid into an empty seat. The room was set up with twelve tables designed to sit two people each. There was no one at her table yet, so she pulled her schedule out again and consulted it.

All in all her day was pretty easy. Her classes alternated days except for pottery which was everyday at 4. All she had was bio and history before then and she could go home and relax. Not bad for the first day back.

Something caught her attention as she was putting the paper away. Under the professor's name for her history class it said 'S. Takahashi.'_ That's weird. _Kagome thought. She had never met anyone with the same last name as Inuyasha's family. _I wonder…_

She didn't get to wonder too much because just then someone slipped into the seat beside her. She looked up, prepared to be friendly, and her breath caught in her throat.

The person beside her was extraordinary. He, for it _was_ a guy, albeit a feminine looking one, had long red hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello." the newcomer said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "My name is Kurama. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Uh-no." Kagome stuttered. "That's fine. Um…I'm Kagome."

"A pleasure."

The professor came in and began speaking and passing things out. It was all basic first day of class stuff, so Kagome let her mind wander. She had enough miko blood in her veins to tell that the guy next to her was a kitsune, like her friend Shippo.

He was taking notes diligently but not really paying attention. His eyes looked dreamy and from the way his head was tilted, it seemed like he was listening to something other than the professor.

A smile flitted over his face and Kagome's heart did funny things. _Oh get a grip on yourself girl. _She scolded mentally. _You live with three of the most handsome guys anyone could ask for, why are you getting all loopy now? And over a smile? _

The answer though, was obvious. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were like brothers to her. Even Inuyasha who she had crushed on for most of her preteen existence, was no more than family to her now. But this boy, she'd be surprised if there was anyone more attractive than him out there.

Before Kagome knew it, the bio professor was looking at the clock and announcing that they would begin their first lab in a week. Then class was over. She got to her feet quickly and rushed to the door.

Getting away from that kitsune was the only thing that would clear her head. Unfortunately for her, he moved as quickly as she did and was right beside her with a pained look on his face. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Kurama held his hand up to stop her.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I am aware that my appearance can be someone distracting, but if it helps, I'm not interested in human girls." It would have come off as conceited and Kagome would have told him off, if it weren't for that pained look.

"Uh…it's okay?" the girl offered in confusion. "I have that new history class now, so I'll just be going."

Kurama grinned. _Perfect. _"As do I. I shall accompany you." They fell in step with each other and walked towards the history building. "I have never met a miko before." he remarked offhandedly. "Are there many left in the world?"

"I don't think so." Kagome answered, taken off guard. "It runs in my family though."

The kitsune nodded. They continued to talk until they got to their classroom and took seats next to each other. By the time Inuyasha showed up, there was no more awkwardness between them.

"How was your first class?" Kagome asked the hanyou as he sat on her other side.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It was rock climbing. I climbed a rock. Who the hell is that guy?" he demanded, not even bothering to keep his voice down.

Kurama leaned forward to see Inuyasha past Kagome. "I'm Kurama. Kagome and I have Biology together." he said.

"Wonderful." the hanyou quipped. "Just keep your hands to yourself, fox."

Kagome shot her new friend an apologetic look just as Inuyasha went ballistic.

"What in all the hells is _he _doing here?" he shouted. A few of the other students turned to stare at him. Just then a tall youkai of extreme power swept into the room.

Kagome's jaw dropped, as did every other females'. He was _beautiful_. Long silver hair cascaded down to his knees and was held back in a low ponytail. Magenta stripes adorned his pale cheeks and a dark blue crescent moon sat proudly on his brow. Cold golden eyes surveyed the room, coming to rest on Inuyasha's face. "Father's idea of a joke, I suppose." he muttered.

_Takahashi. _Kagome remembered. She was willing to bet money that this was Inuyasha's infamous older brother. There was resemblance enough between them to support that theory. Well that and the looks of loathing they were shooting at each other.

"You will refrain from disrupting my class, hanyou." the professor said. "If I must tolerate your presence here, you will do as you are told."

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Keh." But he didn't shout anymore. Kagome hadn't been expecting him to back down that quickly. She realized that her friend had been taken completely off guard by his brother's appearance.

The girl turned her attention back to the gorgeous instructor. He looked like he was only a couple years older than she was. But here he was teaching a high level college class. He had to be some kind of genius or something.

He began to call the names on his roster. When Kagome responded to her name, those hard golden eyes landed on her face and widened a bit. Before the girl could register it though, he had moved on. She did notice that his smooth baritone sounded amused when he got to Kurama's name and took on a harsh tone when he called Inuyasha's. Her friend spat his response in a show of limited control. The rest of the class looked back and forth between them in surprise.

The elder Takahashi brother put the roster down and sat down on his desk with a willowy grace. "I'm Dr. Sesshomaru Takahashi." he said. "And to prevent unnecessary questions, yes, the hanyou and I are related. Though it pains me to admit it."

He showed no sign that he heard the answering growl. "This is Myth and Legend of Feudal Japan. As such, we shall be studying things that may or may not be true about the feudal world. I will ask you to write a number of papers. Keep in mind that I am an expert on this subject, so your papers will need to be well written to impress me. For the first half of the semester we will be studying mythical figures of the time, mapping out their histories and the lands they may or may not have frequented. It is my goal to get you so well acquainted with these individuals, that you will feel as though they sit right in front of you. For the second half we shall focus on supposed mythical beings and how they may have gotten to that status. Can anyone tell me what I mean by supposed mythical?"

No one moved for a beat. The guys were too busy alternating between glaring at him and cowering and the females were drowning in their drool. Kurama was watching him with barely contained amusement. Finally the girl next to him raised her hand, an exasperated look on her pretty face.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi?" Sesshomaru said.

"Youkai and miko, right?" she answered.

"Back it up." the youkai prompted her.

Kagome bit her lip. "Well because they appear in the stories and myths from feudal times, they could easily be as mythical as those figures you're going to teach us about. But clearly they exist because, well, youkai at least, are all around us."

"Very good." Sesshomaru nodded. "Miss Higurashi is correct. Youkai, hanyou, and miko have existed for millennia and they appear in legends from all time periods and from different countries. Such beings seem unnatural in this world, and yet," his eyes flew back to Kagome's face. "here they are."

That is all for today." the instructor continued. "I will email each of you a copy of the syllabus and reading schedule this evening. I expect you to have your books and all pertinent materials for the class, and to have done the reading by Wednesday." With that, he turned and left the room.

Kagome blinked at the suddenly empty desk and shook her head. "Well that was an experience."

"Yeah, one I ain't repeatin'" Inuyasha snapped. "The old man must think he's hilarious."

"Well he did say it would be entertaining, just not for who." Kagome said fairly.

"Whatever. I'm going to the registrar and dropping this shit. See ya later, Kags."

The young woman gathered her bag and turned to Kurama who seemed to be waiting for her. "So what did you think?" he asked.

Kagome thought it over. "I think this will be an interesting class. Probably a lot less disrupted now that Inuyasha won't be in it. Dr. Takahashi has got to be like a genius or something. He looks so young."

"He is youkai, it is their nature to look young. But you are correct, he is only 26 and he _is_ a genius."

"Not bad looking either…" Kagome mused. "How do you know so much about him?"

"We are old friends." Kurama replied with an enigmatic smile. "How do you know so much about supposed myths?"

Kagome blushed. "It comes with the territory of being one, I guess." she answered. "Plus, I'm a history major."

"Ah." the kitsune responded. "Would you like to accompany me to get some lunch?"

"Sure." the girl said. "I've got some time to kill."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru walked into his office and shut the door. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Takashi Enterprises, Seika speaking." his father's receptionist said.

"Hello, Seika. Is my father available by any chance?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, sir. I'll transfer you."

"Thank you."

"Sesshomaru!" InuTaisho Takahashi's voice boomed. "How good of you to call. Just had your first class?"

"Yes I did." the younger youkai replied. "It went rather well except for the fact that Inuyasha was in my class. I thought I specified that I would prefer not to have to interact with him. In fact, I insisted upon it."

"So you did." his father said. "Perhaps Inuyasha just signed up for the class out of interest?"

"Of course, Father." Sesshomaru snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "He just decided to sign up for an upper level history course when all he has taken since arriving here are physical fitness classes. Why don't you just admit that you had something to do with it?"

"Fine. Yes I told the boy to take your class. I thought perhaps he might enjoy learning a little of the history. After all, our family is a large part of it. And yes, I thought it might bring the two of you together. Obviously, I thought wrong."

"Obviously." Sesshomaru sighed. "Please refrain from doing things of that nature in the future. If the hanyou and I are to…come together…it will be on our own terms, not with assistance from your meddling."

"Alright, Sess." InuTaisho agreed. "So tell me about your first class."

"It was…interesting. After recovering from the unpleasant surprise of having Inuyasha there, I went on to lay out the semester for the class. I did get the impression that not many of the students were listening to what I was saying."

InuTaisho laughed. "That's the Takahashi curse, my boy. It's hard for people to get past our striking looks. I'd wager that most of the males will have dropped your class and more females will try to get in it."

Sesshomaru groaned. "I do not need a fan club." he said. "I am trying to educate."

"Did _anyone _seem interesting in what you were saying?"

An image of warm brown eyes and ebony hair floated in Sesshomaru's mind. "There was one girl." he told his father. "She stared for a moment, but I believe that was out of her surprise that Inuyasha had a brother. In fact she was the only one to attempt to answer my question about supposed myths."

"All the other girls too busy drooling?"

"That, and she was a miko."

"Interesting." InuTaisho didn't miss how his son's voice changed when he talked about this girl.

"Indeed."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Whew! That was surprisingly difficult to write. Okay, so our players have met and are significantly interested in each other. You can expect a couple of time skips just to keep the story moving and so we can get to the good stuff. I'm going to try not to rush into the Sess/Kag goodness, so it seems more believable. It'll be hard though. If you have something that you want to see happen, let me know.

Thanks go out to my friend Preston who catches my stupid typing mistakes and is trying to help me make Kurama more…Kurama-like. And to all the people who reviewed the first chapter of this. You guys were the inspiration for the second one. Let's aim for a third, shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The first two weeks of the term passed quickly with everyone busy trying to settle into their routines. Except, of course, for Inuyasha who flew through his classes like a breeze. It really wasn't fair to the other students, having a hanyou be graded on the same level as humans for fitness, but that was the way their college worked.

Kagome was busy in all her classes. Bio had picked up and she spent hours pouring over her book and studying with Kurama in the few hours she had between her morning classes and her afternoon pottery. Once she was done at six, she came home, made a quick dinner and then spent the rest of the night studying for Myths and Legends.

It was by far the hardest class she had ever taken. Professor Takahashi wasn't allowing them any room to slack off. Every week he had a new lesson for them and he expected them to take thorough notes. The youkai didn't give them exams or quizzes, he just graded them on their ability to answer his questions both in class and in essays. Kagome had just turned in her first paper and was eagerly anticipating the results.

The four roommates hadn't been spending that much time together since they were so busy, but they had plans to hang out, just the four of them, on the weekend. Kagome was telling Kurama that as they dissected a fetal pig in Bio and labeled the parts.

He grinned at her. "I quite understand. My friends are not very pleased with me either. They say that I am constantly allowing my studies to get in the way of the parties that we could be having. Of course they forget that I have never been one to…party."

The way he said the word made Kagome laugh. "Me either." she admitted. "But my roommates love them. I don't know if you were here two years ago, but they threw one at our place and every cop in the area had to come and shut it down."

Kurama winced. "That was at your home? Ouch." He remembered that one. Several youkai had shown up and they pissed off Inuyasha. It ended up turning into an all out brawl and the police had to be called to break it up.

"Yep." Kagome replied. "That was when I put my foot down. I don't care how many parties they go to, but no more at our apartment."

The two of them worked quickly together and finished the lab before anyone else. They handed in their write ups and bundled up for the walk to the history building. The class filled up and then their youkai instructor walked in.

Kagome was always awed when he entered. Sesshomaru Takahashi managed to look like some ethereal being, and like he belonged there all at the same time. Today he was wearing dark jeans that fit him well and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Magenta stripes graced each of his wrists and Kagome had to wonder where else he had them.

The class had undergone some changes in the past two weeks. Most of the drooling girls had transferred out when they realized how hard the class was. There were a few who stayed, and it appeared that they actually had brains in their heads, since they could keep up with the conversations and class discussions.

As always, Sesshomaru came into the room and sat on the desk. He had a thick folder of papers in his clawed hands. "As you can see," he began. "I have graded your papers. I must say that I was…surprised. While these were not impressive in the least, they were not as abysmal as I was expecting them to be. For that you should be proud." He stood and began handing out the papers.

Kurama got his before Kagome did and she couldn't resist glancing over to see what he had gotten. A large B sat atop the title page and the girl sighed. That was actually a pretty low score for the redhead, who made As in everything else. Her hopes of a high grade flew out the window. She gasped when she realized that the professor was standing right in front of her.

A silvery eyebrow was raised and a smirk played on his face. "Miss Higurashi." the youkai said. "I have your paper graded, but I would like to speak with you about it, after class. You will accompany me to my office."

"Uh…sure." the girl squeaked out.

Kurama was reading Sesshomaru's comments with an amused look and offered her no help, so Kagome had to have a freak out by herself. She didn't know what frightened her more, the fact that she had probably done horribly on her paper, or the prospect of being alone with the gorgeous demon.

The class went by quickly. The girl managed to take notes on the lecture, but couldn't find the courage to answer any of Professor Takahashi's questions. Too soon, it was over and the class was packing up.

Kurama placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry." he soothed. "He isn't really all that scary." The girl looked less than convinced. "Think about it this way. Inuyasha seems like a total jerk when you first meet him, but you know that there is more to him than that, right?"

Kagome had to agree.

"Sess is just like that. There's more to him than you think." He didn't bother to keep his voice down and the youkai shot him a dirty look. Kurama returned it with a wave and left the room.

"Follow me, Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru said.

The young miko hurried to do so. Even without his demonic speed, the professor was nearly a foot taller than her and took long strides. As such they quickly reached his office. Sesshomaru unlocked the door and motioned for the girl to have a seat.

"Tea?" he offered.

Kagome had yet to find her voice so she just nodded. While Sesshomaru busied himself with the electric kettle, the girl looked around his office. It was sparsely furnished with three chairs, his desk, a bookshelf, and a filing cabinet. The walls were bare except for two pictures. One was of him and, to Kagome's surprise, Kurama. The kitsune had a mischievous look on his face and Sesshomaru was glaring at him bemusedly. The other was a black and white image of an adorable little girl.

Before she could get a good look, Sesshomaru was placing a cup of steaming tea in front of her and settling into the chair on the other side of the desk.

"I asked you here to discuss your paper Miss Higurashi, but I must confess that there was another reason as well. On the first day of class, you answered my question on supposed mythological beings. Youkai and miko. One of the two I know much about. The other, is a mystery."

Kagome swallowed. "Did…did I do badly on the paper?"

A smirk graced the youkai's face. "Hardly. In fact, you received the highest mark in the class."

"Higher than Kurama!?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

"Yes. Higher than the kitsune. He needs to remember that he actually has to study what I teach him. Not just use his memory of certain events as evidence. Here." he handed Kagome her paper. "You should be pleased, that is the only A I've given since becoming a professor. Granted that was only two weeks ago, but be proud nonetheless."

Kagome was stunned. She had put a lot of effort into this paper, but she wasn't expecting this.

Sesshomaru could see it in her face. "Rest assured this grade is deserved. I asked you to give me the detailed account on the myth of the moon maiden Kaguya. That is what you did."

"But…I didn't just give one account." Kagome protested. "I cited several different versions…"

"Precisely. There is no one account to the story, Since it is a myth, or supposedly is one, there can never be one correct story. You traced all the speculations on the maiden and her tale, tying them together and making them relevant than each other. That is what I was looking for."

"Wow." She flipped through the paper, reading the comments that Sesshomaru had made.

"I remember you now." the demon said after a few minutes had passed. "Inuyasha begged and pleaded with our father for him to pay for someone named Kags to fly 500 miles to be there for his birthday. Of course Father could deny him nothing, and the day before the hanyou's party, there was a knock on the door."

Kagome gasped. She remembered that. It was Inuyasha's fifteenth birthday and it had been two years since she had seen him. A fair amount of begging and pleading on her end went into getting her mother to allow her fly by herself. Eventually though, she had been allowed to go and showed up at the Taisho mansion giddy with excitement.

"I saw silver hair and just pounced." she said to Sesshomaru, her cheeks flushing with the memory. The youkai had answered the door when she rang the bell and in her haste to see her best friend, Kagome hadn't waited to see who it was, just leaped upon them squealing.

Inuyasha had come down the stairs then. "Uh Kags," he'd asked. "Why are you mauling my brother?"

Sesshomaru chuckled at the memory. "At that time I was appalled that you would have the audacity to touch my person. In retrospect I imagine there are worse things than having a pretty girl attack you."

Kagome blushed harder and looked away from Inuyasha's brother, whom she had to firmly remind herself, was also her professor. In doing so, she caught a glimpse at the clock. It was nearly noon! "Sess- um Professor Takahashi, I have to go. Kurama and I have a standing lunch date and I am so about to be late!"

"Of course." Sesshomaru said.

The girl leapt to her feet and hurried towards the door. She was halfway out when the youkai's voice stopped her. "Have dinner with me."

Kagome froze and turned to stare at him. "What?"

"I wish to speak with you about the ways of the miko. I do not know that much about them and I do have to teach on the subject. Any help you could give me would be wonderful."

"Well…sure. But…dinner?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "You and I both are occupied during the day, your lunches are taken by the kitsune, so I propose dinner. If you are uncomfortable with the idea…"

"No. No, dinner is fine." Kagome responded. "Um when?"

"Sunday at six? I live not far from here and I could prepare something."

The girl nodded. "Alright, Sunday. See you then Professor."

"Miss Higurashi, I am the elder brother to your best friend. I think you can address me as such when we are outside of the classroom."

The blush returned. "See you then, Sesshomaru."

* * *

For the first time in their long acquaintance, Sesshomaru had invited Kurama over. Usually the kitsune just showed up and forced his friend to deal with it. But this time, the inuyoukai had ordered take out and was actually anticipating the visit.

Kurama came in the door without knocking, even though Sesshomaru could have sworn that it had been locked. But in reality there was no lock that the former thief couldn't pick. "Do you want to get fired?" the fox demon demanded when he had entered.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in response.

Kurama glared at him. "You go from dating no one to dating your students and you didn't tell me?"

"I am still dating no one."

"Right." the redhead made his way to the table and helped himself to some of the Indian food. "So you didn't ask Kagome on a date then?"

"No, I did not. I thought I made that clear to her."

"Oh she didn't say it was a date. In fact, she rather vehemently informed me that it wasn't."

"Then what on earth are you babbling about?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

"You don't even see it." Kurama applied himself to his food and said nothing else. Sesshomaru tried to mask his curiosity, but he was curious as to what his friend meant.

Minutes passed in silence, until finally he could stand it no longer. "I do not see what?"

Amusement flared in Kurama's emerald eyes. "That you two are perfect for each other."

"And what of the two of you?" Sesshomaru queried. "Does she not have lunch dates with you daily?"

Now Kurama smiled full on. "Oh Sess you know that I haven't been interested in a female, human or otherwise, in ages."

"How is your…friend, Hiei?"

"As he always is. But we are not talking about me. I told you, Sess, you need some companionship. Kagome is perfect for you. She's friends with Inuyasha for crying out loud, of course she can handle you."

Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't like the idea of anyone 'handling' him. He was not a child, or anything like the idiotic half breed. "I _would_ get fired if anyone found out." he murmured.

Kurama was surprised that he hadn't shot the idea down point blank. "Only _if_ someone finds out. You always did like a challenge."

That was certainly true. And as an added bonus he would get to take something from his brother. Sesshomaru thought it over. The miko was certainly quite lovely and he had seen the way she admired him in class. "I will…consider it." he said finally.

Kurama shrugged. "It's up to you." He popped a piece of chicken in his mouth with a wry grin. He really was a genius.

* * *

A/N: Okay let me address a few things here. One: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm so glad people enjoy this story, even in it's early stages. Two: Someone pointed out to me that Kagome had blue eyes. Well in the anime she has brown eyes and that's how I know Kagome best, so I'm going with that. Thanks for pointing it out though. Three: I know some people don't like Kurama/Hiei slash. There won't be very much of it here. I may not even have Hiei in the story except for a few mentions. This isn't a crossover, Kurama is just a supporting character. Four: Sess might seem a little OOC but I like him this way. It's an AU story so I think I can take a few liberties with his personality. Again, thank you for the feedback! I look forward to hearing what you have to say about this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a good thing that Kagome had to focus in her classes to stay ahead. If not, she would have easily gotten wrapped up in worrying about the dinner she was having with Sesshomaru in a few days. It didn't help that Kurama seemed to be barely hiding his amusement at her every time her saw her.

Finally the weekend arrived. On Friday, Kagome invited Kurama over to the apartment to partake in the dinner she was making. Her pottery class didn't meet on Fridays, so she and Kurama got to the apartment long before any of her other roommates did. Kagome set about making the dinner and Kurama insisted on helping.

"Can I ask you something?" the girl wanted to know.

"I have a feeling that there is an eight in ten chance that this is going to be a question about Sesshomaru." the kitsune replied. "In which case, there are only so many things I can answer about him without him taking my head."

Kagome sighed. "You know Kurama, sometimes your genius makes it hard to be friends with you."

Kurama grinned. "I do get that a lot. Please, ask your question."

"For how long exactly, have you known Sesshomaru? I mean there's a picture of you in his office, that implies that you two are close."

"There's another one in his living room." Kurama told her. "Sesshomaru and I…well let us say that our souls have known each other longer than our bodies have."

Kagome blanched at his choice of words. "Your bodies know each other?"

"Not in _that _way. Hiei would kill me."

"Speaking of, do I ever get to meet the elusive boyfriend?"

"Hiei has the tendency to be…uncooperative." Kurama replied. "I will do some convincing."

The miko threw the steak she had sliced into a skillet and added some seasoning. Now it was the kitsune's time to ask a question.

"What do you think of our professor?"

"I don't know what to think." Kagome admitted. "I know him as different things. He's my best friend's older brother, and my teacher, and he wants me to teach him about the ways of the miko. If he was just Inuyasha's brother then I'd be excited. But he also has control of my grade. How do I balance that?"

Kurama chuckled. "Breathe Kagome. Sesshomaru is the same, trust me. He's been my friend forever, and he's my instructor as well. He's the same in both roles. If, for instance, the two of you were to hit it off and begin to have a deeper relationship than student and teacher, he would treat you the same as he always did when in class."

"Really?"

"Do you see him showing me any favoritism?"

Kagome had to admit that he was right. She blushed when she remembered something he's said just a minute before. "What do you mean, if we develop a deeper relationship? That is so frowned upon."

"Kagome, he is six years older than you. That is not that wide of a gap."

"What are you saying, Kurama, that I should go out with him? I barely know the guy!"

"Then _get_ to know him."

"Why are you pushing this?" Kagome wanted to know.

Kurama sighed. "I don't know. Because you'd be good for him. Because he needs you, I think."

"Who doesn't need our fair Kagome?" Miroku asked as he came into the kitchen. "Mmm something smells wonderful."

Kagome smacked his hand as he reached toward the skillet. "Miroku! Wait until I tell you it's done." She growled and batted at his other hand as he reached around to grab her butt. "Get out!"

"It's the old curse." Miroku said with a shrug. "If I go to long without female companionship, my hands become cursed."

"Uh-huh." the miko shook her head. "Kurama, this is one of my roommates, the incorrigible Miroku. Miroku this is a friend of mine from Bio and history."

"A pleasure." the dark haired young man said. "A warning, Kagome. I just passed Inuyasha on the way here. You are not going to be pleased with him."

As soon as he said it, Shippo came in, arguing with said hanyou. Shippo looked at the girl. "Tell him off, Kagome."

The miko giggled and took in Inuyasha's sheepish look. "What did you do?"

"I…uh…" he didn't finish, so Shippo took the liberty. "He's not coming tomorrow because he has a date with Kikyo!"

"Kikyo?" Kagome demanded. "Inuyasha! This was supposed to be our weekend, remember? Not time for you to go crawling back to the woman who broke your heart a year ago."

"Oi!" the inuhanyou retorted. "We hadn't even decided what to do tomorrow!"

"It doesn't matter. We were supposed to all be together."

"We _live_ together! What more do you want, wench?"

"How about a little consideration? Is that too much to ask?"

"Oh you mean like how you're having dinner with my prick of a brother on Sunday and didn't _consider_ telling me?"

Miroku, Shippo, and Kurama watched as the two friends had it out. It was a familiar sight to the two roommates. Kagome and Inuyasha had a big fight at least twice a month. "Uh-oh." Miroku murmured. "That was the wrong thing to say. He's going to get it now."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, her face red with fury. " I forgot that you had taken the place of my father and that I had to run everything by you. Obviously you do not owe anyone the same courtesy! If you want to go out with zombie bitch, then do so, but do not try to tell me who I can and can't have dinner with! It's none of your business."

"It is if you're eating with my brother. He's dangerous, Kagome. I won't let you-"

"Oh shove it, Inuyasha. And get out."

The hanyou glared at her. "Technically it's my-"

"You don't cook in it! I make the dinner so when dinner is being made, it's my damn kitchen! Now. Get. Out!"

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed, but went into his room slamming the door behind him.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned back to her friends with a strained smile. "Sorry about that. Kurama, that's Shippo. He's a kitsune too."

The younger red head perked up and shook hands with Kurama. "What clan are you from?" he wanted to know. "You've got red hair and green eyes like me, but you aren't from my clan…"

Kurama smiled. "This is not how I appear normally. I am a silver fox."

"Oh wow." Kagome breathed. "I've only seen pictures of them. I bet you're even more beautiful when you're in that form."

The silver kitsune looked at her over his shoulder. "Actually I look a bit like Sesshomaru then. Same hair and eyes. But with ears more like Inuyasha's." He was rather pleased to see the young woman blush and turn back to the skillet. Kurama could sense that Kagome was attracted to their teacher. It only made sense. The man was gorgeous.

Shippo and Miroku pitched in to help with the meal, while peppering Kurama with questions about himself. He answered some amiably, and others he politely refused to. He still worked deftly as they talked and soon the meal was on the table.

"Shoot." Kagome said. "I meant to get flowers for the table."

Kurama debated for a second before deciding that it couldn't hurt. "I can help with that, Kagome. If you'd like."

"Uh, sure."

"It isn't fair to others, I suppose, that I'm a botany student when I can do what I can." He went to his school bag and pulled out a small pouch. After rifling through it for a second, he extracted a small seed and placed it in the palm of his hand. Kurama closed his eyes and allowed his power to pulse into the tiny seed. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo watched in awe as a lovely bouquet of yellow roses blossomed out of the kitsune's hand. He gave them to Kagome, who put them in the vase on the table.

"That's amazing, Kurama." she gushed.

He shrugged. "I suppose. I've been doing it since I was small." Another rose was produced, this one in white edged in crimson. Kurama deftly removed the thorns and then tucked it behind the girl's ear. "For you." he said simply.

Kagome blushed again. "Thank you. Okay everyone. The food is ready." She didn't even bother to call Inuyasha. He could use his senses to tell the food was done, and come out when he was done pouting.

"Kagome you have outdone yourself." Miroku praised. The meal looked delicious. There were steak burritos and homemade salsa and guacamole.

"This will have to serve as our together time, since Inuyasha is such a…" she stopped.

"I hope I am not intruding then." Kurama remarked.

"Of course not!" Kagome assured him. "I did invite you after all. Besides, you're my friend too."

They all dug in. Even Inuyasha came out and sat down with them. He looked over at the girl. "Next weekend we're going to the movies. Just you and me." he said gruffly, and everyone smirked. They knew that it was his way of apologizing.

* * *

So Saturday was uneventful. Kagome used the time to study and do laundry. Sunday dawned a little warmer than the rest of the week had been and the girl woke up with tingles of excitement running through her.

She didn't know why she was reacting this way. It was just dinner with a professor. He was simply going to ask her questions about being a miko, which she had been all her life. There was nothing to be nervous…or excited about.

But she couldn't deny that she was. It was on this nervous energy that she went through the day. She watched Inuyasha get ready for his date with Kikyo. He seemed to have forgotten all about her having dinner with his hated half brother. Kagome sighed. She was sitting on the hanyou's bed. He turned to her holding up two shirts.

"Which one?" he asked.

The girl laughed because they were both red. "The red one." she answered flippantly.

He grinned and pulled the nicer of the two shirts over his head. "You will be careful won't you?" Kagome continued. She held up her hand when the hanyou made to protest. "I'm not saying anything bad about Kikyo, I'm just saying…you know how it went the last time."

"Yeah, I do. I'm not an idiot, Kagome. I know what she did to me when she left me for that Naraku bastard. But…I love her."

Kagome sighed. She knew that already. The girl stretched out on her friend's bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You'd better be careful too." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"I see your brother every other day, Inuyasha. I think I handle this."

"Yeah but this is different. You're going to the bastard's place. There won't be a gaggle of drooling morons separating the two of you. It'll just be you and him. I don't like it."

Kagome laughed with more confidence than she felt. "I'll be fine Inuyasha." She glanced at the clock. It was nearly five and she still had to get ready. So she slid off the bed and gave the hanyou a once over. "You look nice."

Inuyasha's cheeks reddened. "Thanks." he muttered. "At least let me drop you off on my way to get Kikyo."

"No thanks, Inuyasha. It's nice outside and he doesn't live that far away so I'll walk."

"Well call me if it gets too late and you need a ride back." Inuyasha insisted. "I don't want you walking alone in the dark."

Kagome rolled her eyes and flapped her hand at him as she headed back to her own room. "Sure sure." she tossed over her shoulder.

Even though it took her longer than usual to pick out an outfit, Kagome was still out the door in plenty of time. She walked up the street that would take her to Sesshomaru's house lost in thought. Kurama's words kept playing in her head. 'He needs you, I think.' Needed her for what? Surely the kitsune had been talking about more than just Sesshomaru needing her to teach him about miko.

Before she knew it, Kagome was standing outside of the large building the youkai lived in. She gaped up at it for a moment, before remembering that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father was one of the richest people on the planet. Of course they lived in splendor. After all, InuTaisho Takahashi was the one who paid for the apartment that _she _lived in.

"Can I help you miss?" the door man asked when she had entered the building.

"I'm here to see Sesshomaru Takahashi." Kagome replied.

The man gasped dramatically. "Are you sure? Because that man has never had a female visitor. Ever. There's that yummy kitsune, but he's all taken by this little brooding thing. Plus he has a key, I think, so he never stops here anyway."

Kagome took all of this in with a bewildered look. "Uh…yes. I'm sure." she said finally.

"Oh I'm sorry." the doorman, who seemed to be wearing eyeliner, tittered. "I ramble. It's almost gotten me fired before. I'm Jakotsu Shichinin by the way. I like to introduce myself to all the pretty ladies who come through here."

"Kagome Higurashi." the girl replied. She checked her watch. "Uh, can I go see Sesshomaru now?"

Jakotsu gasped. "Of course. I am so sorry. Hold on." He picked up a phone and dialed. "Hey sweet cheeks….There's a Kagome Higurashi here to see you….Okay….Yep….Mmm. I'll send her right up then, hotness."

Kagome giggled. She could only imagine what Sesshomaru thought of the pet names. She thanked Jakotsu for his help and headed up to the top floor on the elevator. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the only door in the hall and knocked on it.

Sesshomaru pulled it open and gave the girl a small smile. "Please come in, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome did so, taking in how good the demon looked as she did. Sesshomaru took her coat and motioned for her to have a seat. The girl looked around the apartment. It wasn't elaborately furnished, but it was elegant none the less. She could see the picture that Kurama had told her about on the mantle and a white and crimson rose was tucked behind it. Kagome ducked her head and grinned at that.

"Your home is lovely." she said. "I'm going to assume that perhaps Kurama has something to do with that?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You, as you so often do, assume correctly. I am a very busy man. My home sometimes reflects that. Having that nosy kitsune as an acquaintance counteracts that. May I offer you something to drink while dinner is cooking, Miss Higurashi? Water or tea?"

"Tea would be wonderful." the girl answered. "And like you can call me Kagome. We aren't in class, like you said."

She was rewarded with another smile. "Of course." They fell into a comfortable silence, punctuated by the sounds of Sesshomaru preparing the tea and checking on the food. "Dinner will be ready shortly." he said as he placed a steaming mug in front of his guest. He took a seat beside her with his own mug. "How has your weekend been?"

Kagome sighed. "It was okay. Kurama came home with me on Friday and we had dinner with my roommates. Inuyasha and I got into a fight though."

"He is brash, my half brother. I am sure it was his fault."

"It was both of our faults. My roommates and I have been so busy with school lately that we haven't had anytime together. So we had made plans to do something, just the four of us, on Saturday. But Inuyasha made a date with Kikyo instead. I got mad and started yelling at him."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I also imagine he was not too pleased that you were having dinner with me."

Kagome gave him a sad smile. "Right. Can…can I ask why you two dislike each other so much?"

Just then the timer on the oven went off. "That is a story for another time, Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "Let us eat. You'll need your strength because I have a barrage of questions to ask you."

Sesshomaru found himself enjoying the girl's company more than he thought he would. She was very intelligent and had a wicked sense of humor that made even him chuckle. She exclaimed over his cooking and admitted that she was something of a chef herself.

"Well then, I will have to try your cooking at some point." the youkai said, laying on the charm. He wasn't _trying _to influence her. But he was curious about what would happen if he did. Kurama seemed to think that there could be something between them, and the kitsune was usually right about theses things. He was pleased to see Kagome's cheeks redden and noticed how lovely it made her look.

"Um, so you had questions?" Kagome asked, getting back on track. She didn't like how easily her professor was able to affect her. Men never got under her skin that easily.

"Indeed. Perhaps you could begin by telling me a little of the your family's history?"

Kagome nodded. "Well my family has lived on the same land for hundreds of years. It's a shrine now, but it used to be a forest where a god tree grew. There are a lot of legends surrounding that tree. One of them deals with my family. It is said that a few decades before the Feudal Era, there was a young woman who lived in the forest. She had a modest hut and lived simply. People in the nearby village would come to her because she had a great knowledge of herbs and medicines. They begged her to move to the village, but she refused.

"One day a wounded soldier ended up in the forest. He was delirious with pain and had lost a lot of blood. The young woman found him while she was gathering herbs and somehow managed to get him to her hut. She did everything she could, but his wounds were too great for her skills. The young woman hated to see people die. She prayed to the kami to help her save this man, but it seemed as if it was hopeless.

"The days passed, and the soldier grew closer to death. The girl prayed once more and then fell asleep beside him. In a dream she heard someone speak to her. The voice said to take leaves from the god tree and crush them, then take the pulp and brew a strong tea. She was to drink the tea, and then try again to heal the man.

"When she awoke, the young woman hurried to do what she had been told. The tea tasted horrible, but she endured it. The minute the last drop touched her lips, she felt a sort of energy course through her. She walked over to the man and placed her hands upon his wounds. There was a blinding flash of pure pink light, and the man was healed."

"She became a priestess?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep. The first in the Higurashi line. The soldier ended up falling in love with her and they were married. It is said that ever since then, at least one Higurashi girl will inherit the powers and take up the title of miko." Kagome finished. "Of course that could just be a myth."

"Indeed." the professor agreed. He tried to think back. He remembered his father telling him something about a young priestess in the forest of a Goshinboku. If that was who Kagome was descended from then she was a very powerful miko indeed. "What does your family do now?"

"My mother and grandfather run the shrine. Gramps knows all the legends and he tells them to the tourists. Mom and my older sister Midoriko, keep the place running. When I'm home, Midoriko and I do archery exhibitions."

"I suppose there isn't much need for a miko's healing ability in this time." Sesshomaru mused.

Kagome agreed. "Sometimes my little brother Sota gets scraped up playing sports and we patch him up, but other than that, we don't see much action."

"Do you think that I could get a demonstration of your power at some point? For research purposes of course."

"What, do you want me to purify you?" Kagome shot the youkai a horrified look. "I couldn't do that. Well I mean, I have the ability to, but I won't."

"I am touched that you're worried for my safety, Kagome." Sesshomaru remarked. "But I assure you that no matter how strong a priestess you are, you will not cause me permanent damage. I also feel the need to inform you that I always get what I want, so eventually, you will do this for me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and leaned forward with a smirk on her face. "I suggest you get used to disappointment, _Professor_. I am not so easily swayed."

The tone of her voice lit something inside of Sesshomaru. He allowed a slow smile to spread across his face. "We shall see about that."

* * *

A/N: Goddess, this chapter just wouldn't stop. I'm not sure I'm happy with the way the dinner went, but there couldn't be too much flirting in their first real encounter. That will come later, I assure you. Anyway, let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On Monday morning Kagome awoke with a smile on her face. The dinner with Sesshomaru had been fun. They'd talked some more about her family and her powers while the youkai served dessert of a red velvet cake he had made. Before either of them truly realized it, it was eleven thirty at night.

"Crap!" Kagome exclaimed. "When did it get so late?"

Sesshomaru had to agree. He couldn't remember that last time that he had spent this much time talking to a woman. To anyone, actually. Not even Kurama could stand his company for that length of time.

"Perhaps Sunday was not the best day for this." he said.

"It's going to be even later when I get home." Kagome groaned. "I have to walk." Inuyasha had offered to give her a ride, but she didn't want him to come just to be rude to his brother.

"Then I shall walk with you." Sesshomaru found himself saying.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." the girl stammered.

"It is the middle of the night, Kagome. Anything could happen. What am I to do if you are killed?" Kagome stared at him and he smirked. "My class would be made up of only simpletons then."

The young miko laughed and shook her head. "Kurama would still be there."

"Do not remind me." Sesshomaru replied with a mock pained look on his handsome face. "If you are to get home before sunrise, we should get going."

And just like that, the silver-haired professor walked her all the way back to her apartment. Kagome cast a glance at Inuyasha's empty parking space and sighed. He would more than likely be spending the night with Kikyo then.

Sesshomaru picked up on his student's sudden melancholy, but chose to say nothing. He had only kept his sanity for the last twenty-one years by refusing to get involved in anything to do with his half-brother. Though, taking an interest in the hanyou's best friend was going completely against that rule.

"Thank you so much, Sesshomaru." Kagome said when they were on the steps in front of the building. "It probably wasn't necessary in a neighborhood owned by your father, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

The youkai took her hand and swept her an elaborate bow. "I shall see you in class tomorrow, Kagome. I do hope you had time to do the reading." He placed a light and chaste kiss on her hand and gave her a heated look.

Kagome giggled. "Yep, did it yesterday." She removed her hand from his and turned to place her key in the front door. "Bye, Sesshomaru." she tossed over her shoulder and let herself in, practically shutting the door in his face.

* * *

Lying in her bed, the girl laughed at the memory. She could sense the surprise rolling off of the demon and it amused her to no end. He really was something. When he had told her that he always got what he wanted, she knew it was true. However, she had no intention of simply following that trend.

If she was honest with herself, then she knew that she was attracted to the youkai. Moreover, for some bizarre reason, it seemed he liked her as well. But he was her teacher and that was beyond against the rules. Plus, he was Inuyasha's hated half brother, it would be disloyal to act on her feelings. She had had crushes before and gotten over them. This would be no different.

* * *

Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo walked to school by themselves since Inuyasha had not shown up until they were leaving and declared that he was skipping classes that day. None of them said anything about that. They just headed to campus.

"Kagome." Miroku began on their way. "How was your dinner with Professor Takahashi, last night? You've been smiling all morning, and _you_, my dear, are not a morning person."

"It was a lot of fun actually." the girl answered. "Sesshomaru knows so much about almost everything. All we did was talk all evening."

Shippo and Miroku traded looks. "_Sesshomaru?_" they mouthed to each other.

Kurama met up with the miko on her way to the science building with his eyebrows raised. "Well?" he asked.

"It went well." was all Kagome said.

The kitsune didn't need anymore than that. He had already been by Sesshomaru's office to speak with him about the evening. By not responding to the inuyoukai baiting, she was actually influencing him to pursue her more. There was nothing his oldest friend loved more than a challenge with a good reward. The pair of them were making this all too easy.

By the time they were sitting in Sesshomaru's class, Kurama had a plan. Their instructor walked in and sat on his desk. "Good morning." he said.

Kagome scowled at his back when he turned to write something on the board. He had undoubtedly gotten to bed later than she had and yet he looked as fresh as he always did. "Damn youkai." she muttered, stifling a yawn.

Kurama heard her and shot a smile her way. Sesshomaru heard her as well, and decided to have a little fun. He was in front of her in an instant. "You look tired, _Miss Higurashi_. I do not tolerate sleeping in my class. May I suggest you start getting more rest?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll work on it, Professor." she said sweetly. "I suppose I should stop my late night tutoring sessions."

Takahashi smirked and went back to the front of the room to continue the lesson. The rest of the class waited with bated breath to see what was going to happen to the girl who had dared to talk back to their stern instructor.

Sure enough, when Sesshomaru called an end to the class period. He crooked a finger at the indignant miko. "Miss Higurashi, I want a word with you."

The girl blew air out of her nostrils. "I am going to purify his ass into next week." she muttered to Kurama.

The red head patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Kagome. He enjoys people who don't shrink from him. That's why he can't get rid of me." He turned to the inu. "Be nice."

Once he was gone, Sesshomaru focused his attention on the girl in front of him. "Miss Higurashi."

"Professor Takahashi." she replied.

The male frowned. "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru?"

"You are not funny."

"Neither are you." Kagome assured him. "Making fun of me in front of the class is not going to convince me to do what you want, you know."

"I think it will." Sesshomaru retorted. "You did just tell the kitsune that you wanted to, 'purify my ass into next week.' That is what I want you to attempt to do, after all."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're insufferable?"

"Oh all the time." the youkai answered calmly. "Indeed that is one of my defining features. Now, when can we meet again?"

"I don't know, Sesshomaru, my professor has warned me against late nights like I had last night."

"Well I am sure he is an understanding man, this professor of yours. Perhaps if you are _very good_, he will be lenient with you."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. It was amazing really, the different side of Sesshomaru. When she had first met him years ago, he was this arrogant jerk that she was sure she was going to hate. In class, he was so proud and full of knowledge. It was clear that this was his passion, and though he didn't enjoy being with other people, he endured it for the sake of the knowledge. When he was with her, there was a light about him. He joked and flirted. Perhaps that was what Kurama meant when he said that Sesshomaru needed her.

* * *

A/N: So I've decided that this is going to be a shorter story. Probably about ten chapters or so, which I will then follow up with a collection of one-shots as a sequel of sorts. As always, thanks so much for the reviews, and please let me know what you thought of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kurama!" The shout of a delighted seven year old girl rang out in the empty hallway. The so named red head knelt to hug her. He closed his hand and when he opened it, a bouquet of wildflowers appeared. The girl squealed in delight when they were offered to her.

"What do you say, Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice called from the study.

"Thank you!" Rin smiled and skipped off with her prize. Kurama stood up and made his way back to where his friend was working.

"Rin is blossoming into a lovely girl." he said as he took a seat.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied without looking up.

"As loquacious as ever, I see." Kurama returned. "How are you holding up?"

"Am I expected to know what you are talking about, kitsune?"

"Oh please, Sesshomaru. Try that with someone who hasn't known you for the past century. I know that she is affecting you. _She _can't stop ranting about you, and you're pretending like nothing is going on. The pair of you are ridiculous."

"She speaks of me?" the inu asked.

Kurama rolled emerald eyes. "I do not understand you, Sesshomaru. You have been so bold as to flirt with her in class, but you never go any further."

"I am waiting for her to declare her interest." Sesshomaru replied.

A frown marred the fox's lovely face. "No, you are waiting for her to _submit_ to you." He shook his head. "I may not know Kagome that well, but I can assure you that that will never happen."

"Every woman eventually submits." Sesshomaru argued. "It is the way of life."

Kurama snorted. "Perhaps in the Feudal Era. In case you haven't noticed, my friend, we have evolved, and so have women. You will not just get what you want from Kagome. Not without giving her something in return."

"Is the pleasure of my company not enough?"

The kitsune chuckled and shook his head. "Always the narcissist. No, I do not think your company is enough. She is loyal to your brother whom you dislike, and that will color all of her interactions with you. This will require work on your part, Sesshomaru."

The inu leaned back in his chair and eyed Kurama. "How do you know so much about women?" he demanded. "It is not as if you pursue them."

"I am an observer, and I know a fair deal about people in general. Common sense is also something I was gifted with."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. Asking for help was not something he was accustomed to doing, but it seemed that now he would need to. "Fox, I would benefit from your knowledge on this matter."

"Yes, you would." Kurama replied, amused.

"You would benefit from helping me." A red eyebrow quirked and Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. "Please."

Kurama laughed. "Very well. When are you seeing her again?"

"I am not sure. She is busy young woman."

"That is true. On Friday she is going out with Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru growled at that, and Kurama laughed outright. "You have strong feelings for her already? I never thought I'd see the day."

"I am rapidly losing confidence in your ability to assist me." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Surprise her." the kitsune advised. "Pleasantly of course. It will throw her off kilter, and show her that there is more to you than she originally thought, My suggestion is to introduce her to Rin."

"Rin?"

Kurama nodded. "You've seen the reactions you get when people find out about her. Kagome will be impressed that you are raising a child that is not your own, by yourself. It will show her that you are caring as well as an arrogant prick."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but had to admit that it was a good idea. It was a Tuesday, his day off and he knew that Kagome finished earlier on Tuesdays and Thursdays. "Give me her number." he ordered.

* * *

Kagome breathed in deeply and pulled her bow string back to her ear, She focused her gaze and stilled her body. Without warning, she released, and the arrow went streaking through the air to embed itself in the center of the target.

She grinned as her archery instructor scribbled down a grade. Another 'A' in the bag. Her cell phone blared to life in her pocket just then, and she looked in confusion at the unknown number once she'd fished it out.

"Hello?"

"_Good afternoon, Miss Higurashi. I hope you are well?"_

Kagome scowled as something fluttered in her stomach. No one's voice should be that appealing. "No need to ask how you got my number." she answered. "Tell Kurama, he'll pay."

Sesshomaru chuckled. _"I wonder what you are doing this afternoon." _

"I don't know exactly." Kagome said. "Why?"

"_I have more questions for you. Could you come here, if you have the time?"_

The young woman sighed. "I guess so. Give me an hour or so."

"_You have my thanks, Kagome." _

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't want to be at your apartment all night, either."

"_Of course." _

Kagome hung up and shook her head. She was quick losing the ability to say 'no' to him. At least she could still give the cocky bastard a hard time.

* * *

The miko arrived at the fancy building an hour later and marched up to her professor's door. She tried to silence the little voice in her head that was chanting _'this is wrong'_ over and over again. Mostly because it was clashing with the one that declared. _'he's so hot'_ in rapid succession.

She knocked on the door and was astonished when a little girl flung the door open. She looked oddly familiar and the flowers she had in her hair were definitely a product of Kurama.

"Hi pretty lady!" the girl chirped. "Are you here to see my Daddy?"

Kagome blanched at that and found herself fervently hoping that Sesshomaru had a roommate she had never met.

"Rin, what have I told you about strangers?" Sesshomaru himself came to the door. "Kagome." he greeted. "Is something wrong? You look rather pale."

"Oh shut up." the young woman snapped. "I believe I deserve an explanation."

"And why is that?" the inu returned, ushering her in and closing the door.

Kagome scowled and gestured to the girl currently attached to his leg.

"Ah. Rin, this is Kagome. Kagome, my daughter Rin." He let that sink in for a moment before adding, "My adopted daughter, Rin. Excuse me."

Kagome blinked in confusion while Sesshomaru took the girl back to her room. When he returned, she opened her mouth to demand an answer, but the youkai beat her to it.

"I adopted her when I graduated from college. She was the child of an acquaintance of mine who was killed by wolves while he was out hiking. It seemed the least I could do for her."

The miko was touched by the story, but she felt there was more to it. "You don't seem the type to adopt a child for sentimental reasons. I mean, you called this person an acquaintance, not a friend."

Sesshomaru led her to the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea. "I will admit there was another, more selfish, reason." he said. "I adopted Rin when I was twenty and had never been with another person. My education and career were my life and I had accepted the very real probability that I would never have another person in my life. It was…perplexing."

"So, you took Rin so that you wouldn't be alone?" Kagome asked gently.

"Yes. It was selfish, as I said, but, I am not one to pass on opportunities." Sesshomaru was surprised. He had not intended to tell her all that. It had just come spilling out. He felt lighter now that it was off his chest. He also wondered what Kagome thought of him now.

The inu could feel her approaching, and was startled when her arms wrapped around his waist. Her cheek was pressed against his back and Sesshomaru reveled in the feeling.

"This is hardly proper student/teacher contact." he joked weakly.

"Like we haven't been pushing that boundary already." Kagome retorted. "No one should go through life alone, Sesshomaru. No one."

He couldn't say what it was that possessed him to do it. Perhaps it was the raw honesty of the moment, or the fact that he desired her, or simply because she smelled so damn good. Either way, he turned around in her arms, lifted her chin, and pressed his mouth to hers.

Kagome gasped into her professor's mouth. His lips felt so warm and soft. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was granted and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

Surprisingly, it was Sesshomaru who broke the kiss. He pulled back with a groan. "Well, that is the end of my career."

"What do you mean?" panted Kagome.

"I obviously intend to actively pursue you, which is of course against school policy."

"That's ridiculous." the young woman protested. "If you insist on 'pursuing' me, do it in private. I am not important enough for you to throw away your life's work for."

"You would allow me to pursue you?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

Kagome nodded. "If only because it would be entertaining. But please, don't throw away your career. You love teaching. I can see the passion for it in you eyes in class."

The youkai was surprised that she had noticed. He smiled. "Then this will be our secret." he made a face. "Well ours and the kitsune's. He will no doubt be patting himself on the back over this development." Something else occurred to Sesshomaru. "Will you tell Inuyasha?"

Kagome shuddered as she imagined how that conversation would go. But she did owe it to him. "He is my best friend and you are his brother. He deserves to know."

The inu turned to tend the kettle, "Then I will leave the matter to you." He poured two cups of tea and led the miko to his living room. He took a seat on the couch and pulled Kagome down beside him.

She cuddled into his side and giggled. "Sesshomaru?" she murmured.

"Hn?"

"You _are _aware of how ridiculous this is, right? I mean, you wanting me is absurd."

"And why do you say that?"

Kagome held up her hand and began to list the reasons. "You're six years older than me. You're my professor. You're gorgeous and a genius so you can have any female you want. A choice selection of males as well."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I could care less about these males." he grimaced, thinking of his doorman. In addition, if I can have any female that I want, then you are at the top of the list and I see no problem here. As I said, I do always get what I want."

The miko arched an eyebrow. "And how many other females are on this list of yours?"

"There is one other at the moment."

"Oh really?"

An amused twinkle appeared in Sesshomaru's golden orbs. "Indeed. She is quite lovely and incredibly smart."

"Does this wonder woman have a name?" Kagome growled.

"My, my. Someone is jealous." the youkai chuckled. "Her name is Rin, Kagome. You are the only applicable woman on my list."

That comment of course, led to more kissing.

* * *

Kagome was surprised that she made it home before ten that night. Sesshomaru had eventually stopped kissing her, and they'd discussed how he had to continue treating her like any other student. After that, he walked her home and disappeared after giving her a deep kiss good night.

The girl let herself in and headed into the kitchen. "Oi, wench!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Where the hell have you been? There was no dinner!"

"You're twenty-one years old, Inuyasha." Kagome retorted. "You can cook for yourself from time to time."

"Feh! It's a good think Red was here or I woulda starved."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Missing one meal would not cause you to starve. Plus, Kurama doesn't even live here. He should not be cooking for you."

"I do not mind, Kagome." Kurama called.

Inuyasha looked at his friend suspiciously. "You smell more like that bastard than usual."

"And there is a very good reason for that, Inuyasha. I will explain after I have greeted Kurama and the other guys." Kagome said quickly. She gave the redhead a hug. "Thanks for taking care of my lazy bums."

"It was my pleasure, dear Kagome. I know that you were otherwise occupied."

"How occupied?" Miroku asked as he walked in waggling his eyebrows.

"Shove it, Miroku." Kagome replied cheerfully.

Inuyasha was still glaring at the miko. He grabbed her arm suddenly, and pulled her to his room. "What did he do to you?" the hanyou demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Kagome! I'm not an idiot. I need to know if he hurt you."

The young woman sighed. "He didn't hurt me and I know you're not an idiot. Sesshomaru and I…he…kissed me. We're going out…kind of."

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. Then he burst out laughing. "You and the ice fuck? Yeah right, Kagome. Be serious."

"I am serious." the miko snapped, her hands on her hips. "I was just over at his apartment and he said he wanted to pursue me."

"Yeah, but what's the catch?" the hanyou wanted to know.

"Catch?"

"My brother has never had a girlfriend. Hell, the fucker is probably still a virgin. Plus, dating a student would ruin his precious career. There ain't no way he's going out with you."

Kagome blew out a breath, ruffling her bangs in the process. "Look, Inuyasha. I'm telling you this because you've always been honest with me and you're my friend. Your brother and I are…well we're involved in something. Believe what you want." She patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room, leaving her best friend gaping after her.

* * *

A/N: I am sooooooooooo infinitely sorry that it took me so long to get this up. I went back to college and got all busy. But hopefully this chapter kinda makes up for it! As always thanks for the reviews and let me know what you thought of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kurama lay in his bed with a self satisfied smirk. All of his hard work had finally paid off. He hadn't tried to get his friends together to stroke his ego, he genuinely wanted Sesshomaru to be happy. It had worked out better than he had ever hoped.

The kitsune looked up as his window slid open and closed with unnatural speed. "I do have a front door, Hiei." He sat up and offered his hand to his visitor.

The smaller demon rolled scarlet eyes and ran a hand through his spiky black hair before accepting the offered appendage. "I trust your day went well." the one called Hiei said in a detached voice. "You're wearing your know-it-all smile."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, Hiei."

"Can it, fox." Hiei captured the kitsune's lips with his own and kissed him deeply. The small youkai was not one for words, instead preferring his actions to do the talking. When they broke for air, Hiei asked again. "What are you so happy about?"

"Well, I got to see you, for one." Kurama answered. "And Kagome and Sesshomaru finally got together."

Hiei rolled his eyes again. "Those two. I do hope you saw that coming."

"Of course I did. But they are two of the most stubborn people you will ever meet. I thought it was going to be much harder than it was."

"If there is one thing that you are, fox, it's persistent."

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, that's true. Hiei, would you consider coming to class with me tomorrow? Kagome would love to meet you and it would annoy Sesshomaru to no end."

"Make it worth my while." the fire youkai replied in a husky tone.

"Gladly."

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke on Wednesday morning feeling lighter than he had in all his years of life. He could hear the rattling of pans in the kitchen and looked over at the clock. Damn! It was already a quarter to eight and apparently his daughter had ideas about breakfast. "Rin," he called. "What have I told you about the oven?"

"I'm not using it, Daddy." the girl assured him.

The youkai chuckled and got out of bed. He made his daughter pancakes, hopped in the shower, and then hustled her off to school. He made it to his office in record time.

What was waiting for him there was a surprise. His father, in all his glory was sitting in his chair with his feet propped up. "Ah, Sesshomaru. Just the son I was looking for."

"This is not a good time, Father." the younger inu replied. "I have a class to teach in less than an hour."

"You know, I have never seen you teach a class." InuTaisho Takahashi said thoughtfully.

"No, Father." Sesshomaru snapped. "The last thing I need is you disrupting my lecture. Now, what can I do for you?"

"So professional." InuTaisho sighed. "I'm here because I'm having lunch with your brother today and I wanted to invite you. Besides, I haven't seen you since you moved out, my boy."

"Half brother. I will have plans for lunch today."

"Eating alone and grading papers is not a plan for lunch, Sess." the elder inu said.

"Which is why that is not what I'm doing. Kurama has lunch with Miss Higurashi and I will be joining them."

That sparked InuTaisho's interest. "Ah, that is the young miko, is it not? Have you two become an item? Am I destined for grandchildren?"

"Do not be ridiculous, Father."

"Tell me, son. Do you have plans for your future?"

"Are my decisions not satisfactory to you?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

"Never think that, my boy. You have done more than anyone would have expected. But surely you do not intend to teach for your entire life."

"Grandfather did."

"Well, yes." InuTaisho agreed. "But he also took time off to get married and have me. He did not allow his calling to consume him. I only wish for you to be happy in your choices, Sesshomaru."

"Everything in it's own time, Father. _You_ taught me that. As for now, I am not alone. I have Rin, and my classes," he paused there. "and my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? My, my you _have_ been busy, and I thought there was something different about you. Who is this woman?"

"A fellow intellectual, be assured. I believe we compliment each other well."

The elder Takahashi stood. "I am pleased for you. You needed a companion of your own age. Before I leave you to your lesson plans, let me say that your mother wants you to come for dinner sometime in the next month."

"Then it will be so." Sesshomaru waited until his father had left the office and would be well out of ear shot, to call his brother.

"_What?" _the hanyou barked when he answered.

"You are dining with our father today."

"_So?"_

"So, you would do well to be careful of what you say to him during the meal."

"_Oh you don't want me to say anything about how you're fucking your students?"_

"As usual you are vulgar and incorrect. Nonetheless, you are Kagome's best friend, and she would prefer it if you kept your silence about our dealings."

There was a moment of quiet as Inuyasha pondered the benefits of telling his half brother to fuck off. In the end he decided that Kagome had seemed genuinely happy about the development with Sesshomaru and she hadn't been too vocal about the whole Kikyo thing, the least he could do was return the favor.

"_Fine. I won't say nothing. But you listen to me, asshole. You ever do anything to hurt her, and I take your head and display it in the cafeteria for everyone to see. Ya got that?"_

"Indeed I do." Sesshomaru replied with a smirk. "There will be no need, I assure you." With that, he hung up on the hanyou.

* * *

Kagome was more than a little apprehensive as she walked into Sesshomaru's classroom and took her usual seat. Kurama had disappeared after Biology and she was missing the support his presence usually provided.

The class had started to fill up as her redheaded friend slipped in. He gave her an apologetic smile and then turned to glare at the doorway. A second later a small black haired youkai walked in.

"Kagome." the kitsune began. "This is Hiei. Hiei, my friend Kagome."

The miko's eyes went wide. "Oh wow! It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Hiei looked the girl up and down and discreetly tapped her power. She was strong and he could see why his lover had such a fascination with her. "I've heard much about you as well." he said. "Too much, in fact."

Kurama gave the smaller youkai a flat look. "You will behave, Hiei."

"Ah the liberties you take, Kurama." Sesshomaru said as he came into the room and caught sight of the little fire demon.

"I don't know what you mean, Professor." the kitsune said in an innocent voice. "Are visitors not allowed?"

Kagome giggled and glanced up at the inu. He was doing his best not to pay too much attention to her, but she could feel his youki coming out to caress her gently. She allowed her own powers to rise and bat playfully against him.

Kurama smiled at the exchange and Hiei looked bored. "Don't you have a class to teach?" he snapped.

Most of the class turned around to stare incredulously at the person who dared to speak so harshly to their stern instructor.

"Mr. Minamino, if you cannot keep your…visitor in line, then he will have to be removed from my class and you can go with him." Sesshomaru said sternly, allowing the chill of winter to creep into his voice. Without waiting for a response, he walked to the front of the room and took his usual place.

Kagome barely stifled her giggles in time to begin taking notes on the day's lecture.

Sesshomaru had them working on outlining the family trees of certain mythological figures. He warned them that he would be checking their spelling and generational information carefully, so they were not to make any needless mistakes.

Hiei kept his bored look throughout the entire class period, but Kurama knew that he was actually listening to what the inu was lecturing about. At the end of the class, Sesshomaru assigned a paper due the next week and then let his students go.

Kagome, Kurama, and Hiei all got up and walked out to make it seem like they were leaving with the rest of the class. They walked to the back exit of the history building to wait on Sesshomaru.

"What did you think, Hiei?" Kurama asked his lover.

"He's a smart one." the little demon replied. "Knowledgeable in a way that only someone with years on his side can be."

"You guys keep saying things like that." Kagome said. "That you have all these years. What exactly does that mean?"

Kurama and Hiei exchanged a look and Hiei folded his arms and looked away, obviously saying that he would take no part in the explanation. The red head shot his boyfriend an icy look and turned to the miko.

"How much do you know about youkai?" he asked her.

Kagome shrugged. "You mean besides the stuff Sesshomaru is teaching us? Not that much."

Kurama nodded. "So then, you know that youkai are thought to be the elements and other wild things personified. And as a priestess, you know all about reincarnation. If you put those two ideas together then you have modern youkai."

"I'm confused." the girl said. "You're what, reincarnated spirits?"

"In simplest terms." Kurama agreed. "But I sense our illustrious professor headed this way. He can explain it better."

The foursome walked to the parking lot to Kurama's car so that they could drive to a restaurant far enough away from campus that Sesshomaru wouldn't be recognized as having lunch with students.

Once they were seated and had ordered, Sesshomaru began to speak. "Modern youkai and mythological youkai are one in the same." he said. "The spirit of a demon does not die, it is simply reincarnated into a more modern body when that time comes."

"How do you know when it's time?" Kagome wanted to know.

"The body knows when it is becoming obsolete." the inu replied. "It is usually at the turn of a new century. The body begins to deteriorate, and the spirit is born again."

"So twenty six years ago, you were being born as a centuries old baby?"

"Something to that affect, yes."

"So are you just immortal or something?" asked Kagome.

"No, we will most assuredly perish at some point. Even the spirit reaches it's limit . However, it will take many more years for any of the youkai that you are acquainted with to expire." Sesshomaru said.

"Well that is definitely a relief." Kagome leaned into the male, and he put his arm around her.

"Did Inuyasha take the news okay?" Kurama asked.

"As well as could be expected." the miko said. "He's convinced that Sess is up to something though. As if there was no way he could ever actually like me."

"The hanyou is wrong about an extraordinary amount." Sesshomaru assured her. "This is no exception." He hesitated for a moment and then pressed his lips against Kagome's temple.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" the miko queried.

"Something like what?"

Kurama rolled his eyes. His friend was so astute at most things, but it was truly baffling how inept he was with women. "I believe she's asking for a date, Sesshomaru." the kitsune clarified.

Golden eyes glowed thoughtfully. "How opposed are you to being seen in public with me?"

"Not at all!" the girl exclaimed. "I mean, as long as no one from school sees."

"Very well. I shall pick you up at seven."

* * *

Excitement for the date carried the young miko through the rest of the day. She got home at four and made a quick dinner for the boys. As she was setting the table, her cell phone rang. She was elated to see that it was her older sister calling.

"You suck!" was the greeting Kagome had for her sister.

"_Ouch, little sister. What did I do to deserve that?" _

"When was the last time we talked?"

"_Okay, valid. How are you Kagome?"_

The younger girl bit her lip. She knew that her sister had no problem with youkai. Midoriko was engaged to one herself and had many more for friends. Still, she didn't know how much she should tell her.

"I'm fine."

"_Mhmm. Now tell me whatever it is that you're hiding. I know you like I know myself, Kags. You should know that by now."_

Kagome sighed. It was so true. "Okay, well I have a date tonight. With an older man, a youkai in fact."

"_Not bad, little sis. What does this youkai do in the world?"_

"He's a professor." Kagome replied cautiously, but to no avail.

"_Kagome Higurashi, are you dating your professor?"_

"Kinda." Kagome quickly explained about Sesshomaru and how they had gotten together. Midoriko warned her to be careful and promised that she wouldn't say anything to their mother just yet. When they hung up, it was a quarter after six and Kagome yelped and ran to the shower.

Miroku and Shippo came into the apartment and grinned at the food on the table. There was nothing better than coming home to a hot meal after a long day at school. They sat down and began to tuck into the food.

"Hey guys, do you think this looks okay?" Kagome asked as she entered the kitchen from her room.

The males looked up and their mouths dropped open. The miko looked amazing. She was wearing a scarlet blouse the hugged her trim waist and ample chest. The vivid color brought out creamy undertones in her skin and made her hair seem darker. A long denim skirt was paired with the shirt along with black beaded flats. Her hair was brushed and hung in shiny waves down her back.

"Wow, Kagome." Shippo breathed.

"My dearest, you look like a vision." Miroku said. "What is the occasion?"

The girl blushed. "I have a date."

The two males glanced at each other. "You wouldn't happen to be going out with Inuyasha's older brother, would you?" Miroku wanted to know.

"Kinda." it was becoming her default response to the question. "Please don't tell anyone, you guys. He could get fired if anyone found out."

"And _you_ could get expelled." Miroku added. "Does Inuyasha know?"

Kagome nodded and Shippo chuckled. "That explains his mood all day."

"You _do_ know what you're doing with this, don't you Kagome?" Miroku asked with concern.

"Are you kidding?" the girl replied. "I've got no clue. Speaking of Inuyasha, though, where is he?"

"He went for dinner with Kikyo." Shippo answered honestly.

A scowled flickered over Kagome's face before being replaced with a strained smile. "Well I've got to finish getting ready." she said. "Can you let Sesshomaru in when he gets here?" She walked off without waiting for an answer.

"You just _had_ to tell her." Miroku scolded the younger male.

* * *

Kagome was angrily brushing her hair in the mirror when he walked in. She was muttering something about idiotic hanyou destined for heartbreak. By cloaking his presence, the youkai was able to surprise his miko by gently removing the brush from her hand.

"It is unwise to take Inuyasha's faults out on your beautiful hair." Sesshomaru murmured to her.

The girl gasped and jumped. "You scared the crap out of me! Why didn't I sense you before you came in?"

"Because I hid my aura from you." the inu replied. He bent down and eased his lips over hers. "I have wanted to do that all day."

"Really?" Kagome teased. "Anything else you've wanted to do?"

"Do not tempt me." The youkai moved away from the girl and went to lean against the wall. He was dressed casually, but he looked delectable. His long silver hair was tied back in a ponytail and he was wearing nice black pants and a form fitting white shirt. Golden eyes traveled up and down Kagome's body and he let out a low growl of appreciation. "It is hardly fair of you to look so desirable."

"I could say the same of you. I have to sit through class after class with you being all drool worthy."

A warm chuckle escaped Sesshomaru's lips. "You have no idea how drool worthy I can be, my little miko. Now, shall we go?"

Kagome blushed and grabbed her purse. "We shall."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done! And it's a fairly long one. This story is drawing to a close, but as I said earlier, there will be a series of one shots that will act as a sequel. As always, thanks for all the wonderful feedback, and let me know what you thought of this. Oh and does anyone know where I could get some fan art done for this story? I would really love to see some of this stuff illustrated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagura Kazigen, dean of the school, looked down her nose at the man in her office. Naraku Onigumo was a history professor, and not a popular one.

"I know what I saw, Kagura." the man snapped. "He got into a car with her."

"Perhaps they had a similar destination." Kagura suggested.

Naraku stared at her incredulously. "Why would they need one?"

"It is a known fact that Miss Higurashi lives in one of the many buildings owned by Professor Takahashi's father. Have you never heard of a carpool?"

"You're not even listening!"

"No, I am. What I am hearing is that you have no proof that there is any kind of inappropriate relationship between Professor Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi. When you have something concrete, come to me. Until then, focus on your teaching. It might do you some good."

Naraku stormed out of the office and ran directly into Inuyasha.

"Takahashi!" he barked. "What are you doing here?"

"Having a meeting with my advisor, not that it's any of your business, Onigumo." the hanyou replied. He had been bitter towards the professor ever since he had failed Kikyo in his class out of spite.

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what your brother is up to these days?"

"Gee I don't know. Being a better teacher than you?" Inuyasha answered.

"Your precious Kikyo is going to have to take my class again sometime, Takahashi. If she wants to graduate that is. You should remember that when talking to me." The professor walked away with a sneer.

Inuyasha swore and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Kagome was walking home with Kurama and Hiei when her phone buzzed. It was a text message from Inuyasha.

_Watch out. Someone's on to you. _It said.

"Shit." the girl muttered.

Kurama looked at her curiously, and she showed him the message. "Ah." he said. "That could be a problem."

Hiei looked over his lover's shoulder and read it as well. "Who's this 'someone'?" he wanted to know.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know."

The kitsune was silent for a moment. "I'll come see you later tonight, Kagome. Hopefully I will have some answers." He turned to walk towards Sesshomaru's apartment, leaving Hiei with the girl.

The inu was in his kitchen, humming almost inaudibly as he chopped vegetables. Kurama smiled at his friend's happiness as he let himself in the apartment. He came into the kitchen and settled at the table.

"How was the date last night?"

"I am sure you already know." Sesshomaru replied. "Did she tell you whether or not she enjoyed herself?"

"She said she did." Kurama told him. "Does Naraku still hate you?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his friend's abrupt question. "I would imagine that he does. My evaluations are consistently better than his and presumably always will be. Why?"

"I think he knows something and has perhaps approached Inuyasha about it.

"What do you mean?" the inuyoukai demanded.

"Kagome received a text from Inuyasha a little while ago. He was warning her that someone was onto the two of you."

"And you think Naraku is the one?"

"He would have the grudge, as you well know."

Sesshomaru had been a student at the school Naraku taught at before. As a part of his degree, the inu had been the teacher's assistant for Naraku's history class. It ended with the young male being more knowledgeable than the professor and Naraku being fired and Sesshomaru being offered his job when he graduated. He declined, and both of them were offered jobs at the same school, though Naraku got his first. Still, Sesshomaru was the better teacher, just like back then and Naraku could not get over it.

"Inuyasha will say nothing. He loves Kagome too much to endanger her future." Sesshomaru asserted.

Kurama shook her head. "Do not take that for granted, Sess. Naraku is a wily bastard. That's how he got this job in the first place. He probably has some card to play or her wouldn't have begun this."

"Are you suggesting that I end my relationship with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked reluctantly.

"No. I'm telling you to be careful. Kagome is probably the best thing that will ever happen to you, save myself. You need to hold on to her."

"You will hear no argument from me. What do you recommend I do?"

Kurama sighed. "Do not rise to his suspicions. He does not know that we are aware of his meddling, and we need to keep it that way. Make sure that Inuyasha says nothing and all should be well."

"Let us hope so. I would hate to have to kill a fellow educator." Sesshomaru replied.

"This isn't the Feudal Era, Sess. You cannot just kill those in your way anymore."

"I believe your Hiei would disagree."

Kurama made a face. "Yes well, you are in the public eye much more than Hiei." The kitsune got to his feet. "I told Kagome I would go to her with answers."

"I'll go with you. I just had an idea."

The two youkai walked to Kagome's apartment, chatting the whole way. Sesshomaru knocked on the door when they got there and the door was opened by a scowling Inuyasha.

"What?" he snapped.

"Good afternoon, little brother. I am here to call on Kagome. Also, to thank you for your warning."

"Yeah, whatever." the hanyou replied. He turned into the apartment. "Kags! Your bastard and the fox is here." He walked away, letting the door slam in Sesshomaru's face.

Kurama snickered as an indignant cry of "Inuyasha!" rang out through the apartment.

Kagome opened the door and smiled at her guests. "Sorry about him." she said. "He's trying."

"Obviously." the kitsune responded. "Sesshomaru and I came up with some answers and possible solutions to your little problem, which I'll let him tell you about. Is Hiei still here?"

"Yep. Annoying the hell out of Inuyasha too. You two can come on in."

"Actually I was hoping that you would consent to going for a quick trip with me, Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

A worried look crossed over Kagome's face as she nodded. "Sure. Let me just get my coat and keys."

The inu waited and when the miko returned he took her hand. "I need to go get Rin from school. Would you perhaps accompany me?"

"Of course."

They walked along in silence until Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "So Kurama said you had a solution?" she queried.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. One that I think will work well."

"Does it involve you breaking up with me?" Kagome blurted.

The youkai was taken aback. "No. Not at all. Why would you think that?"

"It just seemed like it would be the easiest solution for you."

"That is true. However, I have always been a believer that easiest is not always best. Moreover, I am not letting you get away from me so quickly." Sesshomaru replied with a smug smile.

Kagome marveled at the feeling of relief that ran through her at the demon's words. "Good, because I have no intentions of running away just yet." She squeezed the inu's hand. "So what _is _the solution then?"

"Rin." the professor answered as they walked up in front of the school his daughter attended. "The reason that we will be spending so much time together and frequenting each other's home is because you are babysitting my Rin."

The miko's eyes widened. "That's genius. Plus, I love children."

"Excellent. In order for this to work, you'll need to be well acquainted with her." Sesshomaru led the young woman into the school and down a hallway. A classroom door was open and eight children were running around. One of them looked up and ran to the door.

"Daddy!" Rin cried and latched onto his leg.

"Hello, my Rin. Do you remember Kagome?"

The little girl nodded. "Hi, pretty lady!"

"Kagome will be watching you from time to time when I am busy, so expect to see a lot of her."

"Okay." Rin ran to get her belongings and to say goodbye to her friends. Sesshomaru led Kagome over to the teacher of the class.

"Mr. Takahashi." the woman gushed. "So good to see you again."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her. She was young, yet probably older than Sesshomaru. The woman was pretty, with long brown hair and light blue eyes. Still, Kagome was gratified to see her boyfriend's eyes lose their light and shift away when he looked at the teacher.

"Ms. Watanabi." he replied frostily. "This is Kagome Higurashi. She will be picking up my daughter sometimes."

"A pleasure to meet you." the woman responded. She turned back to the youkai. "This means we'll be seeing less of you then, Mr. Takahashi?"

Sesshomaru didn't even reply to that. "Come, Rin" he said.

The girl scampered over and grasped her father's hand.

The three of them walked back to Kagome's apartment. Sesshomaru could feel the aura of whoever it was that was watching them as they walked along. He smirked, and decided to give the person a show.

"Now, Miss Higurashi, I will expect you to keep up with your readings for my class. I will not make allowances simply because you are watching my daughter."

Kagome was confused for a moment, then she too felt the strange aura. "Of course, Professor. I wouldn't expect you to." They had reached the apartment and Kagome smiled. "Did you still want to come in and meet the rest of my roommates, since they too will be spending time with Rin?"

Silently Sesshomaru applauded the young woman for catching on. "Indeed."

Kagome unlocked the door and led him in. The youkai inhaled the smells of the life the woman he cared for lived. It smelled of love, companionship, and laughter. It smelled like things he wanted. Things he wanted his daughter to have.

Once the door had closed behind them, Kagome summoned her powers and raised a barrier to ensure no one could see or hear what was happening inside. Shippo and Inuyasha were playing a video game while Miroku was highlighting passages in a thick textbook. Kurama and Hiei were gone.

"Uncle Inu!" Rin shouted and launched herself at the hanyou.

"What's up kiddo?" he responded, settling her in his lap. "Want to watch me kick the little fox's as-er butt?"

Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru growled. "Kindly do not corrupt my daughter with your foul words, hanyou." the youkai said.

"Yeah, yeah. My bad." Inuyasha replied.

"What an unexpected pleasure, Professor Takahashi." Miroku said with a smile. "Is there a particular reason why you're here?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the suggestion in her friend's voice. "I'll be watching his daughter a few days out of the week." she answered. "Which means you will as well."

"Ah. Making sure we're trustworthy. Smart thinking, Professor."

The inuyoukai raised an eyebrow. "Do not be mistaken. I am here first and foremost as the object of Kagome's affection. You are important to her which means you shall be somewhat important to me as well."

"Even me, you bast…I mean, brother?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Half brother." he corrected. "And yes. You are Kagome's best friend, which means I cannot ignore you as I am used to."

"He'll be nice." Kagome promised. "Won't you, Sess?"

Miroku and Shippo snorted as the change in their friend's voice made the elder youkai's eyes widen. Miroku knew that voice. He had often fallen prey to the "I'm-going-to-seduce-you-into-doing-what-I-want" tone.

Sesshomaru didn't fare much better. He cleared his throat. "If that is what you wish." he vowed.

* * *

A/N: AAAAAAAAH!!! I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to post this. It's been written for weeks and just sitting in my notebook. That happens a lot, I know. So there will be maybe three more chapters of this story. Then I'm going to take a break to work on the sequel to To Marry a Prince, before beginning the sequel to this. But it will happen, I assure you. As always thanks for the reviews, and please tell me what you thought of this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Though it seemed hard to believe, half the semester was already over, and Spring Break was upon them. While the students and teachers at the school were oblivious to the fact, Sesshomaru and Kagome grew closer and closer. Surprisingly, she was also managing to keep all of her grades up. It probably helped that she had the best study partner around.

Kurama was always willing to help out his friend when she needed it, while keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity from Naraku.

The disgruntled teacher had been watching Sesshomaru and his student closely. They couldn't go anywhere without looking over their shoulders. Luckily, they usually had Rin with them so it worked out. So Sesshomaru wasn't worried when Kagura called him into his office after his class on the last Friday of the term.

He knocked on the door, and carefully disguised the revulsion he felt from the smell of the woman's office. It was obvious that the dean…entertained…in her office quite frequently.

"Come in." she called.

Sesshomaru took a last breath of undefiled air and opened the door. "You wanted to see me, Ms. Kazigen?" he asked.

Kagura laughed. "Come now, Sesshomaru, I think you can call me Kagura. You are after all one of the most popular teachers in the school's employ."

The inu didn't really see how those things connected, but he nodded anyway. "Was there anything in particular you wanted, Kagura? I am anxious to begin my break."

"Why is that, Sesshomaru?" the dean asked. "To my knowledge you live alone and barely speak to your family. What are your plans for this break?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I do not see how that is your business." he said coldly.

"And of course it isn't. But surely you know what the rumors are."

"I wasn't aware that there were any rumors about me." the youkai replied.

Kagura smiled seductively. "Oh but there are. No one believes them, but there they are. I just want to make sure that you're aware what our policies are. And to wish you a happy break, of course."

"I am well aware of the school's policies." Sesshomaru snapped. "I was also under the impression that this was an institution of higher learning and not a rumor mill. If that is all, I will be on my way." He didn't even wait for her to say anything else, before he was outside and on his way back to his office.

* * *

Kagome was ecstatic. It was warm outside and she was going on vacation for a week with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The term had been one of the hardest ones that she had experienced. Still, it had been one of the best. Her grades were pretty good. She was making a solid A in bio thanks to all the help Kurama had given her, and she had a perfect score in Archery due to her heritage. She was making Bs in her other classes except Sesshomaru's.

That class she was making a C in. The reasoning was that her final paper was late. Which it was. Of course that was the professor's fault. He had cooked her dinner and they spent a good few hours making out. In his defense, Kagome didn't protest that hard.

Now she was waiting for Inuyasha to finish packing so they could meet Sesshomaru at the airport. They were flying to the beach that their father owned.

"I still don't see why that bastard gets to bring his girlfriend and I don't." the hanyou griped as he dragged his bag into the living room.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Never mind the fact that 'that bastard's' girlfriend is your best friend and all."

Inuyasha slung and arm around her shoulder. "It's not that I have a problem with you going; I was gonna invite you anyway. It's just the principle of the thing. Kikyo would love this."

"Of course she would." Kagome replied under her breath. "She could go around in her slut gear and not look like an idiot."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Let's just go."

He didn't say anything else to her until they were on the train bound for the airport. Then he gave her thoughtful look. "Are you actually happy with him?" he wanted to know.

The miko smiled. "Yes." she answered. "Even though we can't be as free as we want, this is still one of the better relationships that I've ever been in."

The hanyou grunted. "I'm happy for you then. I guess."

"Thank you." That was good enough for Kagome, since she couldn't say the same for him.

They made it to the airport only a little later than they had told Sesshomaru they would. Which of course did nothing to better the inu youkai's mood. He barely greeted them when they arrived, just ordered them to get their tickets ready so they could board the plane.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome whispered to him as they stood in line.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, letting his miko's soothing scent wash over him. "It will be." he said. "Work was stressful."

"Was it now?" a voice called out. "How could anything be stressful for the best teacher ever?"

A barely contained snarl built in Sesshomaru's throat, and he whirled on the newcomer. Naraku smirked and gave a little wave.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am here to pick up my daughter. Speaking of, Takahashi," Naraku looked around. "I don't see your daughter here. Isn't that why Miss Higurashi is always hanging around you like a simpleton?"

"Yeah, she watches his kid." Inuyasha answered. "But she's also my best friend, and I'm taking her with me for break. We're going to see our father on his beach. You know the one he bought to celebrate Sesshomaru being a better teacher than you?"

Naraku glared at him. "One day you will run out of excuses, Takahashi, and I will be waiting."

"Yeah, yeah. Roar, roar to you too, buddy." Inuyasha muttered as the professor walked away angrily.

Half an hour later, they were on their plane. No one said anything until Kagome used her powers to make sure that there was no trace of Naraku or anything that felt like him on the aircraft. Once they were in the air, and sure that they were safe, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around the miko's shoulders and buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

Inuyasha looked sick. He pulled out his ipod and placed the ear buds in his ears. Kagome giggled, as she always did when her friend stuck headphones in his dog ears. Sesshomaru raised a hand before Inuyasha turned on the music. "I would thank you, Inuyasha." he said. "My anger was getting the better of me, and you were very helpful."

The hanyou sighed. "Look, Kags is happy. You're happy-ish. Naraku's a dick. Can we leave it at that?"

"If you wish." Sesshomaru stared at his brother for a moment more, and then turned his attention to Kagome. "I assume you saw your grade." he murmured in her ear.

The girl shivered agreeably, then scowled at him. "Yes, I did." she responded. "You're so going to pay for that. Just wait until you have to go to a staff meeting."

"I will look forward to it, as I have looked forward to this vacation." he told her.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked. "Why is that?"

"You shall soon see, my dear."

* * *

It was a three hour flight to the beach and before long they had landed. A small green toad youkai of some sort was waiting for them once they had retrieved their bags.

"Master Sesshomaru!" he called joyfully. "Welcome."

"Jaken." the professor greeted. "I would like you to meet Kagome Higurashi. While we are here, you will treat her as if she herself was a Takahashi."

"Yes, of course, Master. If you will all come with me, the car is waiting to take you to the house."

Inuyasha leaned closer to his brother. "We aren't staying with the old man, are we?" he wanted to know. "I arranged otherwise, but you know Father. We shall soon see."

While they worried about that, Kagome was having a mini panic attack. Somehow she had overlooked the fact that she was going to be meeting Sesshomaru's father. Well, meeting him as someone other than Inuyasha's best friend. It had been a number of years since she had seen InuTaisho. So yeah, she was extremely nervous.

The four of them headed to the limo that was the staple of the Takahashi family. It was sleek and black. When they got in, the driver turned around and grinned at her. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Kagome, and may I say you are looking luscious these days?"

"Myoga!" Kagome exclaimed. Here was the man that used to drive her and Inuyasha to school before he moved away.

"You know this filthy- I mean…Master Sesshomaru's guest?" Jaken demanded.

"Oh yes." the driver answered.

"Less talking, more driving, Myoga." Inuyasha snapped.

So the old man drove. The town surrounding the beach was beautiful, and Kagome was glued to the window. The brothers had seen it many times, so they were bored through most of the drive. Once the limo pulled up to one of the two sprawling beach front manors that the Takahashis owned, both of them had their doors open and were out of the car.

"Thank you, Myoga." Kagome called as she was pulled from the limo.

"No problem, hon." Myoga answered. "Jaken get those bags out of here so I can park this damned thing."

The toad grumbled and hauled the luggage out of the car. Once the limo had driven away and Inuyasha slumped his way into the house, Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other. This was the first time they had been alone together, away from school or their homes. The island was protected from prying eyes and ears, so they could do, in a sense, whatever they pleased.

There was a gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes that made Kagome's heart speed up. She cleared her throat nervously. "So, should we go in?" she asked.

The inu smirked. "Indeed. We need to discuss our sleeping arrangements." He began walking quickly to the door.

Kagome scampered after him. "What do you mean?"

"You have a choice, my miko. You can sleep in the guest suite, or…" he trailed off.

"With you?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru's golden eyes looked away as he waited for Kagome's answer.

A small warm hand enclosed his, and he looked down at her. "So where's your room?" she chirped.

* * *

InuTaisho Takahashi walked up to the house that his son's were staying in. He had heard that Inuyasha's childhood friend had accompanied them, and he had a hunch that he knew why she was really there. He rang the door bell, and chuckled as he heard frantic swearing within the house.

Jaken swung open the door and gasped. "Master InuTaisho!" he squeaked.

"Jaken." the youkai greeted. "I trust my sons arrived safely."

"Yes, Master. They are unpacking."

"And the young woman who came with them?"

The toad started to make a face, then thought better of it. "She too is unpacking, sir." he said.

"What room was she placed in?" InuTaisho asked offhandedly.

"The Onyx Room." Jaken replied.

The inu raised an eyebrow. "Sesshomaru traditionally stays there." he remarked. "Where is he sleeping?"

Jaken swallowed hard. "Also in the Onyx Room, sir."

A feral grin spread across InuTaisho's face. He was always right about these things. "I see. Well I believe I will just go and pay my eldest a short visit, Jaken. Have the kitchen staff get dinner on the table, and tell Inuyasha to was up and go to the dining room."

"Yes, Master!"

InuTaisho climbed the stairs and moved to the Eastern Wing where the Onyx Room was located. The young miko's sweet scent permeated through the hall already. He knocked on the door and smirked at his son's answering growl.

The elder inu pushed the door open. Sesshomaru was putting clothes in the closet while Kagome was on the bed. By the vibrant, and quite lovely, blush on her cheeks, InuTaisho knew he had interrupted something.

"Kagome, dearest." he said. "How wonderful to see you again. You've gotten so beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. Takahashi. It's good to see you as well."

"Please, call me InuTaisho, Kagome. After all, you've been a friend of this family for years. If you'll indulge me, I'd like to ask which of my sons you are really here with. I am curious."

Sesshomaru faced his father. "Stop it. You already know or you wouldn't be here. Do not toy with her."

"Alright then." InuTaisho responded. "I'll get serious. What can you possibly be thinking, Sesshomaru? Kagome is a perfectly fine young woman, but you could be fired for this."

"I am aware of that." the younger youkai replied coolly. "My decision is still the same."

"Do you care nothing for your career?" his father demanded. "You could be throwing away everything you've worked for."

"Similar to what you did when you took up with Inuyasha's mother? Though I suppose the difference is that I am only endangering myself, not a wife and child." Sesshomaru snapped back.

"You can hold that over my head for as long as you'd like, Sess. But this is your life."

"Precisely. So let me live it. Kagome and I have discussed this issue in detail, and I have decided that the risk is worth it."

InuTaisho turned amber eyes toward the miko. "You agree with him?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's his job, and I care about him. I'll do what he wants."

"Does the kitsune approve of this?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "He fancies himself the orchestrator of it all."

The elder inuyoukai threw up his hands. "Well, son, I leave this in your hands then. You're an adult, and you know the consequences. _Fortuna callidibus favet. _I urge you to remember that." He left the room and Sesshomaru closed the door behind him.

"Fortune favors the clever?" Kagome asked.

"You speak Latin." the inu remarked. "You'll never cease to amaze me. '_Fortuna callidibus favet' _is our family motto." Sess explained. "We make our fortune so to speak by being one step ahead of everyone else. My father is urging me to do the same in this situation."

"Seems like sound advice."

"He is good for some things." Sesshomaru said and closed the distance between them. He lowered his lips to hers and they shared a deep kiss. Their hands began to roam and their kiss got more desperate.

"Yo, Sess, Kags! Dinner!" Inuyasha shouted up the stairs just then.

The couple reluctantly broke apart. "Later." Sesshomaru vowed. "If you're ready."

"I am." Kagome whispered in return.

* * *

A/N: Gah! I suck! I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up. School's getting crazy this semester and I had this written but not typed and basically I suck. Anyway, this chapter is leading up to a lemon which will probably be in the next chapter. I'll be upping the rating accordingly of course. A few more things need to happen in this story, then it will be done and all my attention will be focused on To Consult with Kings for a while. Then there will be a sequel to this if people want one. As always, thanks for reviewing and let me know what you thought of this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dinner was a mostly quiet affair that night. Not for a lack of trying on InuTaisho's part, though.

"Inuyasha, my boy!" the elder Takahashi boomed. "How's school going?"

The hanyou shrugged. "It's school." He muttered.

"Surely there's something of interest there."

"Fine. The weapon class is kinda cool. Happy?"

"Very." InuTaisho deadpanned. "And is there a special young lady in your life?"

Kagome snorted into her water glass, and Inuyasha kicked her gently under the table. "Yeah, I got a girl." He said. "Kikyo."

"Ah, her again. She has a miko background too, right Kagome?"

"Yes, sir. Her family has a shrine that is not too far from my family's."

InuTaisho shook his head. "My boys and their priestesses. I don't understand what their obsession with purity is."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I've scented Inuyasha's wench before, Father. Purity is not an issue there."

"Hey, fuck you!" the hanyou shouted, and that effectively killed the conversation.

InuTaisho gave up then, and allowed them to leave the table. Kagome offered him a small smile as she left with Sesshomaru. "Don't worry." She said. "They're getting better at being civil. I see it every day."

"Then I must thank you, because I am sure you are the cause of it."

* * *

Sesshomaru led Kagome back to their room. He shut the door and firmly behind them, and instructed her to put up a barrier. Once he was sure that there would be no interruptions, he lifted his shirt over his head, and made himself comfortable on the large silk covered bed. Kagome just stared, all that alabaster muscle clouding her mind.

She had never seen so much of her professor turned boyfriend, but it figured that he would be flawless.

Sesshomaru cocked his head and watched his miko grumble to herself. She really was the most curious of beings. In a flash, he was behind her. He wrapped strong arms around her waist and leaned down so his mouth was at her ear.

"Do I unsettle you, Kagome?" he practically purred.

The miko's knees threatened to buckle, but she took a deep breath and turned in his arms, eyes blazing. "Not in the slightest."

"I can smell when you lie." Sesshomaru retorted. "Also when you want me. Like now, for instance." He enjoyed the blush that painted Kagome's cheeks.

She cleared her throat and stared up at him. "That hardly seems fair."

The inu smiled wickedly and ground himself into her, allowing her to feel his growing erection. "Better?" He laughed outright at the look on her face. "We will do nothing you do not want." the demon promised.

Kagome unconsciously licked her lips. "I..I think I want it all." she said.

"That can be arranged." Sesshomaru backed her towards the bed, and suddenly she was beneath him on the silk sheets.

A curtain of shiny silver hair surrounded her, and she grabbed some in her hands, idly playing with it.

Sesshomaru lowered his mouth to hers and soon their tongues were entwined. The youkai growled, wanting his woman to submit to him. Instead, she playfully nipped at his bottom lip and grinned.

Deciding that it could be interesting to let her take the reins, Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to flip their positions, putting her on top.

He shivered as her small hands traveled across his chest, the tips of her fingers circling his nipples. She rested her lips on the flat plane of his stomach, pressing a kiss to the muscle she found there. The youkai hissed.

"Do I unsettle you, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked teasingly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Allow me to show you what it is you do to me." he said. Things were moving too slowly for his liking, so he used his demonic speed to remove the rest of his clothes and hers as well.

The young woman could see how eager her boyfriend was. His hard length was standing at attention, and the sheer size of it fascinated her. She found herself reaching for it. Sesshomaru watched to see what she would do.

Kagome was not a virgin, but neither was she extremely experienced. The two guys she had been with were her high school boyfriend, Hojo, and an ookami named Koga in her freshman year.

Koga being a youkai, had been more well endowed than Hojo, but neither of them held a candle to Sesshomaru. Out of some strange curiosity, she wanted to see if she could fit all that smooth hardness…anywhere really.

Kagome got on her knees and took his cock in her hand. She licked her lips again, and the sight made Sesshomaru's erection harden even more. Almost timidly, the miko bent her head to it and inhaled. Sesshomaru smelled salty and warm and _good_. Without even thinking about it, her pink tongue came slipping between her lips and flicked cautiously over the thick pink head.

That one touch had Sesshomaru arching up off the bed, a growl ripping from his throat. He was not, as Inuyasha had conjectured, a virgin. Still, it had been many years since a female had been this close to him.

It appeared that his reaction had pleased her, because Kagome had engulfed the entire head of his cock in her hot mouth. She hummed curiously and giggled as that drew another growl from him.

Sesshomaru wanted to be careful not to hurt her, since he was not sure of how experienced she was in this area. However, he couldn't stop his hips from bucking and driving himself deeper into her mouth.

Golden eyes were dark and hooded with lust, and Kagome could read the plea in them for her to move faster. So she complied.

* * *

Inuyasha's lip curled in disgust as the sound of his brother's climax died away. He was on the other side of the house, for fuck's sake, and he could still hear what his best friend was doing with his hated sibling. It was almost enough to make him lose his dinner.

InuTaisho came walking out of Jaken's office, headed for the front door. He caught sight of his disgruntled youngest and shot him a sympathetic look. "It's a nice night." the elder demon said offhandedly. "I gave the servants the night off, and I hear there is a pretty good band playing at the bar down the strip."

The hanyou didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed his jacket from the closet and was out the door in five seconds flat.

InuTaisho shook his head and followed the boy outside. "Have a good evening and rest of your break, Inuyasha." he said.

The hanyou turned to look back at his father. "Yeah, thanks. It was…nice, I guess, to see you."

"Likewise, son."

Inuyasha averted his eyes and sighed. "If you ain't got a bunch of stuff to do, you wanna go have a drink?" he asked.

InuTaisho blinked in surprise, then schooled his features into a picture of nonchalance. "I suppose a drink couldn't hurt." he said. "Lead the way."

"_Do_ you even drink?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

His father chuckled. "I've been known to indulge in a bit of scotch or brandy. I doubt you'd know much about those kinds of liquors since you've only been legal for a few months."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I've been doing keg stands since I was twelve, old man." he replied in good humor.

InuTaisho winced. "Allow an old youkai his delusions, Inuyasha."

* * *

Back in the manor, things had heated up nicely between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

He was back on top of her, making her scream her pleasure with his tongue between her legs. She gushed a load of juices all over his face, which he lapped up happily.

"Sess…Sesshomaru." she gasped. "Please. I need you inside me."

The inu could hear the sincerity in her voice, so he gave her clit one last kiss and then moved to place one on her lips. Thanking the kami that he had prepared in advance, Sesshomaru fished a condom out of the pocket of his jeans. It was unwrapped and rolled down the length of his erection in the time it took Kagome to blink.

She locked eyes with him as he positioned himself at her entrance. He began to push into her slowly, trying not to overwhelm her with his size. That didn't suit her, and Kagome shoved her hips up, effectively impaling herself on him.

A breathy moan broke free of her at the feeling of being so full and Sesshomaru gave her a moment to adjust to it.

"Do not hurt yourself in your eagerness." he warned in a raspy voice, placing his clawed hands on her hips to still any further movements.

Kagome nodded, her eyes closed. "I can feel you." she whispered. "Every bit of you."

Sesshomaru took that as a cue to begin moving. Ever so slowly he pulled out of her until just the head was still in her warm dripping sheath. He inched his way back in even more slowly.

The miko gasped as the rigid length of his brushed against a white hot spot of pleasure. "Please, Sess. Faster." she panted, trying to back her hips against him. "Faster."

Her pleas set his blood on fire, and soon he was using his hold on her hips to piston himself into her. He wasn't using his youkai speed yet, but the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room along with his grunts and her whimpers.

They kept up like that for a while, until the constant coil of pleasure released and Kagome cried out, her walls tightening around Sesshomaru's cock and sparking his own release.

The miko shuddered as Sesshomaru withdrew from inside of her, and she flopped, boneless with pleasure, back against the sheets. Her inu lover took care of the spent condom and then joined her, maneuvering their bodies so that her head was resting on his chest.

They were both silent for a long moment, lost in the memory of what they had just shared. Finally, Sesshomaru spoke up. "Are you alright?"

He felt her smile against his chest and place a kiss above his heart. "I'm wonderful." she said languidly. "You're wonderful."

That stroked his ego, and the professor chuckled deeply. "Thank you." He dropped a kiss to the crown of her head. "You are by far my favorite student."

Kagome laughed at that. "I only hope that Inuyasha and your father are not too put out with us."

"Father probably had to the foresight to evacuate the house." Sesshomaru said. A yawn cracked his jaw, and he smiled as Kagome copied it. "You should sleep." he told her. "You're going to need it." The bedside clock told her that it wasn't even eight yet, and the miko raised an eyebrow. The youkai could sense her confusion and he slid his had down her back to grip her backside. "You'll need to be well rested for what I have planned for the rest of this break."

Kagome frowned. "I do intend to leave this bed at some point, Sesshomaru."

Her teacher smirked. "We'll see about that."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down! Sorry this took so long. It's been half written for ages, but lemons give me trouble sometimes. Anyway, there you have it, the consummation of Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship. I'm thinking that there will be maybe two or three more chapters of this story left. Then at some point there will be a sequel if there is a good enough response for it. As always, thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

True to his word, Sesshomaru kept Kagome confined to the bed for most of the week. She complained for a while, but eventually buckled and resolved to enjoy it.

On Thursday, Kagome convinced him to leave the manor with her, and they went for a walk on the beach. Hand in hand, they strolled, the water lapping at their bare feet.

"Can we stay here forever?" the miko sighed happily.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I would agree to that had I not left my daughter with Kurama and Hiei. We can, however, return here whenever you would wish to."

"I suppose I can be content with that." Kagome replied. "I won't lie, Sesshomaru; I think I've gotten even more attached to you this week."

"As I have to you. We will have to be ever more vigilant in our ruse. Though, I confess I wish it were not necessary."

Kagome sighed. "Me too. But what else can we do?"

"I do not know."

* * *

The rest of the week flew by, and soon the three of them were back in their city. Sesshomaru headed to his apartment to drop off his bags, and then went to Kurama's to pick up Rin.

The door was opened by a black haired young man with a surly look about him.

"Hello, Yusuke." the inu greeted.

"Hi, Sess. You here to get your brat?"

"Don't bait him, Yusuke." Kurama called from behind him. "You're strong, but not that strong."

"You saying I can't take him?" Yusuke barked.

"Yes." Kurama replied simply. "How was your vacation, Sesshomaru?"

"Relaxing." Sesshomaru responded, his voice betraying nothing.

Kurama smirked. "Well then, let's return your daughter to you." He led his friend through the house, and once they were far enough from Yusuke, the kitsune gave him a look. "Relaxing?"

"Very. Of course, it was tiring in some ways."

The smirk deepened. "I see. I will remind you again to be careful and watchful."

Sesshomaru nodded. "My father said something very similar, along with a reminder of the family motto." Kurama winced, knowing it well. "It is true that I have become more attached to her," the inu continued. "And I stand by the statement that I would give up this job for her."

"If I didn't know Kagome, I'd tell you that you're moving too fast here. But there is something about her that makes one want to do anything to keep her."

"That is one of her charms."

"Do you love her?"

Sesshomaru's mask dropped then. "I don't know. I have never been in anything like this before, Kurama." he admitted. "I cannot tell if it's a first relationship infatuation, or if it is true feeling."

"I am going to pretend for a moment that I was Kagome's friend first and tell you that you need to figure this out. She deserves it." Kurama said.

"I know."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha let themselves into their apartment and dropped their bags with grateful sighs. The hanyou immediately went to go call Kikyo; Kagome headed for the shower.

The warm water beating against her skin made the miko sigh with pleasure. Already she could feel the absence of Sesshomaru like a physical thing. That thought made her blush as she remembered _other _physical things. She couldn't understand why this was the easiest relationship she'd ever been in. Well…aside from that whole student/teacher thing. Being with the youkai was just so natural.

Once she was clean, dressed, and dry, Kagome grabbed her phone and dialed her house.

"Higurashi Shrine." a woman answered.

"Hey, Midoriko."

The elder Higurashi sister laughed. "Hey, Kaggie. Back from paradise? How was it?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm back. It was amazing, Dori."

"Yeah? Tell me about it."

"Well the island was beautiful, as was the house, though, to be honest, I didn't see much of either. Sesshomaru kept me otherwise occupied." Kagome admitted.

"Oh _really_? Aw, my little Kaggie is all grown up."

The young miko rolled her eyes. "I wasn't a virgin, Dori. You remember Hojo."

Midoriko made retching noises. "I hated that little lack wit. How serious are things between you and Professor Youkai?"

"I'm not sure exactly."

"Hmm." Midoriko hummed. "I'm going to tell you something, Kagome. You're in a precarious situation here. One or both of you will go up in flames if this comes out to the wrong people. Please make sure it's worth it. Love is worth losing it al for, but a fling isn't."

"I know." Kagome answered. "You're right. I can say this feels like more than a fling. The feelings are stronger."

"Just for you? Or for him too?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome queried.

"Are you the only one who has strong feelings, or does he have them too?" Midoriko clarified.

Kagome thought that over. "I'm not sure." she admitted. "He seems to genuinely care about me."

"You'll want to find out." The line went quiet for a moment. "I'll tell Mama you're alive and talk to you later, Kagome." said Midoriko. "Someone's outside."

* * *

Higurashi Shrine was a lot bigger than the make expected it to be. As he got out of his car, he stared at the steps leading up to the building. There had to be at least a hundred of them.

With a quick glance, he discerned that no one was looking and used his true speed to climb to the steps. He landed outside of the building that must have served as the family's home and listened carefully.

A young woman was talking inside, but her voice was deeper, older, than Kagome's. _An older sister, _he thought.

The female seemed to be on the phone, and by listening to the conversation, or at least her half of it, he had determined that she was on the phone with Kagome and that they were discussing Sesshomaru. _Gotcha_

Suddenly the door swung open, startling him. A young woman with short black hair and blazing brown eyes stood before him. "Can I help you?" she demanded.

The male put on a smile. "Hello." he said in what he assumed was a charming voice. "My name is Naraku Onigumo. I'm a friend of your sister."

"Really?" the woman fired back. "Because I know all of my sister's friends, and I don't know you."

"Well I'm more of her boyfriend's friend, actually."

"And who says my sister has a boyfriend?"

Naraku laughed. "Oh Sess and I go way back, so I'm with him and Kagome a lot. No one knows those two like I do."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"Sess is always talking about this place and how beautiful it is. I had to come see it for myself. He also said that there might be some pictures of him and Kagome here, and he wanted me to get them."

The miko took a step forward, holy energy crackling around her fingers. "Well now I _know _you're full of shit. No one named Sesshomaru has ever been here with my sister. Why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

Naraku swapped his charming smile for a menacing one. "You're a smart wench." he said. "You know all about your sister's 'Professor Youkai.' All I need from you is something I can use as proof that they're together.

"Sorry. Can't help you." the woman replied coolly.

"How sad for you." Naraku snarled, and pounced.

* * *

A/N: What!?! Two updates in one week? This is unheard of! But true! To be fair, this is a shorter chapter, but it's still more than you usually get from me, so let's be happy hmm? Anyway, as you can see, the easy happiness is over. Naraku has made a move. What will our favorite couple do in return? What happened to Midoriko? Tune in next time. As always, thanks for the reviews, and tell me what you thought of this. Please and thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Can we go see Miss Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter as they walked down the street. "Don't you want to spend time with me?" he asked with mock hurt.

"Yeah, but you'll be there too, Daddy. Plus, don't _you_ want to see Miss Kagome?" Rin replied.

It had been over a week since they'd returned from break; Kagome and Sesshomaru hadn't seen each other outside of class at all. Sesshomaru checked his watch. It was still early enough that the miko would be at the school, so he decided to surprise her under the pretense of bending to his daughter's whim.

Her radiant smile was his reward, and he allowed her to tug him in the direction of Inuyasha's apartment.

The hanyou answered the door grumpily. "She ain't here." he snapped.

"Rin wanted to see you." the professor answered. "And I will wait for Kagome."

Inuyasha looked down at his niece. "Fine, come in, then."

"Yay!" the little girl cried and ran in. "Can we play video games, Uncle Inu?"

"Sure, kid, lemme just see what you dad is going to do." the hanyou fixed his brother with a look.

"I will wait for Kagome in her room." Sesshomaru told him. "Rin, you will behave."

"You better not do nothing creepy in there." Inuyasha called after him.

Sesshomaru didn't dignify that with a response and continued to Kagome's room. He had been in there before, briefly, but he had not explored it in depth.

The miko's scent permeated through the room and filled the inu with immediate calm. There were books lying all over and pictures decorating the walls.

Her desk was littered with papers and the texts for his class. Sesshomaru glanced at the page on top and smirked as he read a note scribbled in the margin. _'Sess looks HOT in glasses.' _He pulled his frames from his shirt pocket and settled the glasses on his face.

Also on the desk was a framed photo of a younger Kagome standing with two other dark haired women and a little boy. Her family, he assumed. Tucked into the corner of the frame was a smaller photo. Sesshomaru realized who the people in it were with a jolt.

A lovely raven haired woman with gentle eyes was holding a white haired hanyou around the shoulders. "Izayoi." Sesshomaru murmured. It had been nearly a decade since he had last seen his father's mistress. He had always looked at her as a horrible home wrecker, the cause of his family's dysfunction. But here she looked kind. Certainly kinder than his own mother had.

The youkai stared at the photo for longer than he realized, because the sound of the front door opening and Rin greeting his girlfriend startled him.

He turned as Kagome entered the room. "Hey." she said. "Long time no see."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru responded. "Thus, here I am."

The miko smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, inhaling the comforting scent of him. "I've missed you."

"And I you." he dropped a kiss to her head and then tilted her face up for a proper one.

"How is it possible," Kagome began. "that this feels like the most natural thing in the world? I mean, standing here with you, in spite of all of the obstacles in front of us, feels like home."

"I do not know." Sesshomaru admitted. "I feel the same, though. Even though I have never done this before, it feels like we're doing it right."

Kagome kissed him again. "I am inclined to agree."

"May I ask you for something?"

"Of course. As long as it doesn't involve me purifying you."

Sesshomaru smiled. "It doesn't. Though, I have not given up on that." His smile faded a bit. "You knew Izayoi."

"I did. She was almost a second mother to me." Kagome told him.

"Would you tell me about her?" the inu asked a bit timidly. "I've spent a long time hating her for breaking up my family, but there had to be more than that to her."

Kagome led him over to the bed and they lay down. The miko rested her head on her lover's chest and began. "I never knew Izayoi to be anything but kind and loving. I'm sure you can imagine how difficult it was to raise Inuyasha, but she did everything she could for him."

"How did she get so sick?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm not sure. We were so young then. It seemed like she was fine one day and dying the next."

"Was there nothing…anyone could do?"

She knew was he was really asking. "By the time anyone figured it out, it was too late. Mom, Midoriko, and I tried. We combined our powers and tried to purify the sickness, but it was too far gone." Kagome sniffled. Her mother had always considered Izayoi's death a personal failure and made sure her daughters were fully trained in their powers so they could save the ones they loved.

Sensing her distress, Sesshomaru wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Will you tell me a story about her."

Kagome thought about it, then smiled. "Okay. So the Goshinboku was always Inuyasha's and my favorite place to play when we were kids. Of course he was better at climbing it than I was, but I tried my hardest to keep up with him. One time when I was probably seven or so, Inuyasha challenged me to a contest to see who could climb the highest. He, of course, just leapt up the tree, and I probably should have known better, but I just kept climbing. Before long, I was too high to get down on my own so I burst into tears. Inuyasha panicked and ran to get Izayoi who was having tea with my mother.

"She came running out and looked up at me clinging to the tree." Kagome giggled. "Izayoi gave Inuyasha such a lecture after she made him carry me down. It was one of the only time I ever heard her yell, and Inuyasha's ears were ringing for days."

Sesshomaru chuckled at the image. "I often wish I had been given an opportunity to know her as more than a home wrecker."

"She would have done you a lot of good." Kagome assured him. "And I think you would have liked her."

"Well…I like _you._" Sesshomaru said.

Before Kagome could reply, her phone rang loudly. She sat up and fished the device out of her pocket. It was her mother.

"_Kagome._" the elder Higurashi woman said sternly once her daughter had answered.

"Hey, Mama. Is everything okay?"

"Oh fine, dear. I wasa just wondering why you didn't feel the need to let us know you were home safely."

Kagome frowned. "I told Midoriko to tell you."

"_Was that before or after she left to visit you?"_

"What? Midoriko's not here. Who said she was?"

"_I got an email from her last week saying that she had gone to visit her new boyfriend who works at your school and she would be staying with you." _

Kagome swallowed hard. "What's the boyfriend's name?"

"_Naraku, I think." _

Not wanting her mother to worry, the miko made up a half truth. "She's probably with him then. I'll call her cell and let you know." She hung up quickly and turned horrified eyes to Sesshomaru. "That bastard has my sister." she whispered.

The inu had heard the whole thing. "We will get her back." he vowed.

"Why did we think we could get away with this?" Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye. "Do not give up, Kagome. I told you once that I would give up my job for you. That stands. What we have done is not illegal. Kidnapping, however, is a crime. The law is on our side."

"That means less than nothing if he hurts Midoriko!"

"Is your sister not an accomplished miko? Naraku may be only a hanyou, but he has enough demon energy to make him vulnerable to her powers. She can handle him. Breathe."

Kagome obeyed and took a deep breath. "Okay. What do we do."

Sesshomaru pointed to her phone. "Call Kurama."

* * *

Hiei was lounging on Kurama's bed when the kitsune's cell phone trilled. The caller ID panel flashed 'Kagome.' The diminutive demon was fond of the girl, for all she was a miko, so he answered the phone.

He listened to her shrill story, then promised he would rely the message to his lover and help where he could. Kurama came out of the shower and fixed Hiei with a look.

"You answered the phone?" the redhead asked.

"Yes. Kagome and the dog need us."

All traces of joking vanished from Kurama's face. "What happened?"

"It seems the idiotic hanyou has kidnapped the miko's sister. They're willing to admit to the dean that they're dating to get the woman back, but obviously they would rather not."

"Obviously. Damn. Alright, we'll need a plan then. I'd hoped it would never come to this, but I have an idea."

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! (Well…I hope there are some of you left.) Your humble and terribly terribly sorry authoress here. I know like a month ago I said this chapter would be up soon, and truthfully it was supposed to be. But then life happened. You know how it is… Anyway, it summer time now, so hopefully I can update a lot quicker. As always, thank you so so so much for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this. Please?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Miroku and Shippo arrived home not long after the bomb about Naraku and Kagome's sister was dropped. It only took a few terse words from Sesshomaru to convince them to take Rin to the park for a couple of hours.

Inuyasha was pacing the apartment cracking his knuckles and growling under his breath. Kagome was watching his progress and frowning. "Sit down, Inuyasha." she finally snapped. "You're making me nervous."

The hanyou whirled on her. "Well excuse the fuck out of me, Kagome. I'm just trying to think of ways to help you that don't involve ripping the bastard's head off and punting it across campus." He plopped down on the couch next to her. "Don't take your tension out on me."

"Both of you, stop it." Sesshomaru said softly. "Bickering is not going to help anything."

"Well if you're so fucking smart, you come up with something." Inuyasha spat at his brother.

"Do not test my patience, little brother." the elder inu replied. "We will wait for Kurama and Hiei to get here, then we will strategize."

"Oh good fucking plan. Hide behind the kitsune the same way you're hiding behind everyone else about this."

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes. "Watch your mouth, hanyou."

"Stuff it. Midoriko is a good person, and she's screwed now because of you being a coward. You should have put Naraku in his place a long time ago."

"You claim to care about Midoriko being captured, but are you sure you are not just upset about Naraku flunking your bitch?"

Inuyasha snarled. "Why you-"

"SHUT UP! Just shut the hell up!" Kagome shouted suddenly. "I don't care about you two and your need to constantly one up each other and make the other one look bad. My sister is in the hands of someone who is obviously more than a little unstable! So this is how it's going to go: I'm going to tell you some uncomfortable truths, both of you. You're going to shut up and listen and then we are going to wait for the Kurama to show up. Got it?"

Both of the brothers blinked at her in surprise. The mild mannered miko never yelled, and it was a mark of how upset she was that she did.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is not hiding behind anyone. He has been prepared to give up his job, the only thing he has gotten without your father's help, to be with me. There is nothing cowardly about that."

The hanyou's eyes were wide and he looked at his brother in surprise.

"Sesshomaru," the woman continued. "While Inuyasha might have a grudge against Naraku for the whole Kikyo thing, he was very close with my sister. I'm not even sure what exactly they had, but they were close. So if he says that he is worried for her, then he is. Now, both of you, grow up so we can move on."

"Well said, Kagome." the kitsune's soft voice rang out from the door. "You always have had a way with words."

"And spirit enough not to roll over for these two animals. Well…unless she wants to for one of them." Hiei chimed in.

Kurama shook his head. "Hiei, please. Do not add to the agitation here." The kitsune took stock of Kagome with her head down, Inuyasha grinding his teeth, and Sesshomaru cracking his knuckles over and over again. "Please relax, everyone. I do have a plan."

Sesshomaru smiled suddenly and went to sit on the other side of his girlfriend. "Kurama is going to go into full lecture mode now. I suggest you get comfortable.

The redhead grinned at his old friend. "You are not the only one who knows how to give a rousing speech, Sess."

Hiei gave his boyfriend a smirk and stood on tiptoe to give him a kiss. He perched on the edge of the couch closest to Inuyasha. The hanyou moved away from him, and the small demon fixed him with a look. "Trust me, you are not my type." he snapped.

"If I may begin." Kurama interrupted. Everyone went quiet. "Thank you. Now, let us take stock of what we know. Kagome and Sesshomaru are very much together which is against school policy and could result in Sess getting fired and perhaps Kagome getting expelled. Naraku is now sufficiently aware of this situation and to our knowledge has kidnapped Kagome's sister Midoriko. The question I have is to what end has he kidnapped her. Suggestions?"

"To force us to go to Kagura and confess." Sesshomaru offered.

"To try and force her to tell Kagura that we're together?" Kagome asked.

"Both viable options." Kurama replied. "Assuming that Naraku could not have had Midoriko for more than a week since Kagome spoke with her when she returned from break, it is safe to say that he is waiting for us to make a move before he does anything."

"Couldn't we just call the cops?" Inuyasha wanted to know. "He kidnapped a girl. That's illegal right?"

"Yes and the minute the bastard gets wind of the missing person's report, what will he do to the miko?" Hiei added. "I say the fewer people involved in this, the better."

"You both have good points." Kurama said. "Naraku is bound to be expecting us to go to the police, and he probably has a plan for that. Still, I have a contact on the police force that might be able to help us in this situation. Kagome, is there any way you can get a message to your sister without Naraku knowing?"

The miko thought about it. "I should be able to use the Jewel of Souls." she said. Seeing the demons' confused looks, she clarified. "It's supposed to be just a legend, but it actually does work. Every miko is born with a shard of the Shikon Jewel inside of her, or so the legend goes. Since they are shards of one jewel, they connect every miko and they can use them to communicate almost telepathically."

"Excellent." Kurama said. "And since I didn't know about it, Naraku won't either. Kagome, you need to explain to Midoriko that she will be rescued and that she is to do whatever Naraku says. The last thing we need is him getting annoyed with her and going to Kagura before we are ready. For the next part of the plan, we will need to manipulate Naraku's daughter."

"Someone spawned with that snake?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru answered. "I believe his daughter is a year or two older than Rin. They attend the same school."

"Exactly." the kitsune continued. "The hanyou no doubt has her on the lookout for you and Kagome whenever you pick up Rin. So what we need to do is confuse her. Naraku will undoubtedly show up at the school himself to see what's going on, so this has to be perfect."

Kagome frowned. "I don't know if I like the idea of using a child in this." she said.

"I know, Kagome. But this may be the only way."

"Am I the only one who is confused as all hell?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kurama sighed. "In plain English then. We are going to continue on as if we do not know that Naraku has Midoriko. The hanyou will get frustrated and have his daughter act as spy. The girl will be confused and then Naraku will have to come see for himself. He will see the same thing that she does. Meanwhile, Hiei and my friends Kuronue and Yusuke who work for the police department will be silently working on the missing persons case. There is another part to the plan, but that can only be set into motion if Naraku takes the bait."

* * *

The next afternoon saw Kagome and Miroku walking hand in hand to Rin's school to pick up the little girl. "I don't see why I still have to pick up his kid." the miko groused. "He just dumps me and then sends me off to get his kid."

Miroku shrugged. "You knew he was a prick when you went into this, Kags. That's why it was just supposed to be a fling, right?"

"Right." They walked up to the school doors and Kagome could sense that someone with partial demon blood was watching them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pale girl with white hair and gray eyes peeking from around the corner.

Ms. Watanabi was surprised when she saw Kagome and the dark haired male. "Mr. Takahashi is not here today?" she asked.

Kagome took stock of the little girl who was outside the door and then shook her head. "No. He has some 'business' to attend to. So it's just me today." she explained.

Miroku made a hurt face. "Do I not matter anymore, baby?" he asked.

"Oh, forgive me. Ms. Watanabi, this is by boyfriend Miroku."

The two shook hands as Rin ran over. "Hi, Miss Kagome!" she said with a grin. "Hi, Mr. Miroku!"

"Hello, Rin." Miroku said, bending down to her level. "You ready to go home?"

The girl nodded. Ms. Watanabi, pleased that the girl seemed to know this new man, smiled and walked away. The pale girl who had been tailing them, disappeared as well. As they walked out, Kagome caught sight of her on a school bus talking on a cell phone. She smiled to herself. Stage one, it seemed, was underway.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it fulfilled its purpose. Things are moving right along. As always, thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this.


End file.
